Bittersweet
by nightviolets
Summary: Masaomi sells his soul to Izaya in exchange for two tasks. They make a contract that binds Masaomi to the demon for three years. Izaya, however, wants more than just his soul... *Demon!Izaya AU, IzaKida yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wanted to write an IzaKida AU! My god there are waaaayyy too many ship names for them (compared to the small base of people who ship them) I mean, there's: Kizaya, IzaKida, IzaMasa, and Izaomi that I've heard of._

_***This story contains yaoi, and lots of it. If that isn't your thing, then walk away now. This is AU—obviously Izaya isn't an actual demon in the story. It's lemon with noncon at some point. There's underage sex, if that bothers some people. Umm…possibly torture. I think that's it?_

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters._

* * *

"I know what you are."

"Masaomi, I'm happy to see you." Izaya leaned back against his desk, arms crossed and smile wide.

"I'm sure you aren't happy to see me, not really. I doubt you can even experience most emotions."

"What an interesting thing to say."

"I know what you are," he repeated. "I...I want to make a deal with you."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "A deal?" He took a few steps forward and circled around the boy. He stopped behind Kida and pulled his head back by his hair. "Do you understand what that entails? I don't usually make deals with teenagers; they aren't mature enough to think through permanent life choices."

Kida's chest tightened; his legs shook and his pulse raced. Despite his fear, he managed to laugh quietly. "I thought demons tempted naïve humans into selling their souls. Do you like your souls aged and seasoned?"

Izaya let go of his hair and spun him around. Kida swallowed nervously when he saw the look on the demon's face—his grin was sly and his blood-red eyes gleamed with hunger.

He tilted the boy's chin up with a firm grip. "I only prey on those who I know will follow through with the deal."

"What do you mean? I didn't really think there was a way for a human to escape. Can't you just track them down if they try to run?"

"You see, that's where the media goes wrong. Your folklore doesn't properly describe Faustian bargains." He let go of the teen's chin and stood up straight. "Of course the human can't run away; they bind themselves to the demon during the deal. When I say 'follow through,' I mean with my reward. I don't just give humans whatever they want and _eat them_ as payment."

Kida tilted his head in confusion. "You don't take their souls?"

"No, I do. That's not all, though. I ask them to give me something along with their soul. However, humans have free will. I'm really the only one unable forced to do what I promised if I want that soul; except handing their soul over—willingly or not, it belongs to me. They don't have to fulfill my request, even though it's explicitly stated in the contract, but some don't believe me when I say what will happen if they refuse."

"What happens?" Izaya took a step towards him, and he stepped backwards. They slowly continued the dance.

"I keep them in a dungeon in Hell for 10 years. They endure whatever the demons stuck there do with them. They can't die; even if they're torn to pieces, they'll be good as new in minutes. Only after those long years will I give them the privilege of dying, when I swallow their soul."

Kida hit Izaya's desk, the force of his impact causing him to sit on it. He went to get up, but the informant placed his hands on either side of the boy, trapping him. "You...you said that was only if they didn't do what you want. W-what do you ask from them?"

"It depends on the person and what they wish for—and what I'm in the mood for. Sometimes I'll ask for complete servitude until the contract expires; I occasionally have them work as a sort of secretary."

"People trade being your secretary for ten years in the underworld?"

"That's only if they aren't my type." Izaya leaned in, his lips barely brushing against his neck. "For the few that are, I usually have them choose between Hell and my torture; another reason that I don't make deals with kids."

"Torture?" Kida croaked. He was extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but he didn't want to anger a demon. He sat very still.

Izaya smiled against his skin. "What do you think demons do for fun? We don't really get pleasure from the things that humans do—except for satisfying our lust, that is. We do that in the same way."

"Um..." He cleared his throat. "So, will you...make a deal with me?"

He breathed into Kida's ear. "Of course. _You're my type_ and I've been waiting a very long time to satisfy my cravings." He moved back, staring intensely at the boy. "Now, what is it that you want? It's all about money and fame with you kids. Maybe you want someone to fall in love with you…?"

"I want you to cure my mom. She has brain cancer, and the doctors can't help her anymore."

"Self-sacrifice?"

"Well...yeah, I guess. Can you fix her?"

"Yes, that's an easy task for me. Shall we get started?" he responded eagerly.

"That's not all."

"Don't press your luck, brat. You get one wish. I'm not a genie."

"Izaya, please."

He straightened up and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"If I'm...if I'm going to die this way, my family and friends will worry. It's not like I can tell them the truth, and you won't leave my body for them, right?" He continued after seeing Izaya nod. "I can't hurt them like that. They'll never stop looking, even if I tell them I'm running away."

The demon stopped him, knowing what he meant. "You want me to make it as if you never existed."

"Yes," he responded somberly.

"You'll have to stay with me until the end of our contract."

Kida raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"None of your friends, family, or acquaintances will know who you are, and I know that you can't afford to live by yourself. Are you prepared to be with me all the time? You'll have to fulfill your end of the bargain at any time. I don't need to sleep as much as humans. I might wake you up in the middle of the night simply because I'm _bored_. It will be very convenient for me, though. I hate always having to call my human over when I need them."

"When you say torture—"

"That's not what I'm asking for, Masaomi."

"Secretary duties, then…?"

Izaya sighed impatiently. He moved closer and slid his hand up the boy's thigh suggestively. "Demons have _needs_, like humans."

A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized what he meant. "I'm only sixteen...and a guy..."

"Well, I'm older than any human by a few hundred years, so all of you are young to me. You can think of me as… What does your species call it? Oh, that's right; you can think of me as pansexual." He licked the length of Kida's neck, kissing his jawbone when he reached it. "If you do this, your life will be over; I will be the only thing you live for. You'll have to adjust...in more ways than one."

The blonde looked at him determinedly. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Don't you have any questions? You're not going to jump into this without knowing the details, right?"

"How long?"

Izaya tapped his chin, staring out the window as he contemplated. "Three years."

Kida nodded, pushing the thought of three years with him away. "Just do it."

"Masaomi Kida, I vow to cure your mother of her cancer and erase your existence. You will live with me for the next three years. In that time, you will offer up your body to me whenever I please. When the contract expires, I will devour your soul. Do you accept my terms?"

The teen exhaled. He knew this was the only way to save his mother. He had to do it. "Yes."

He muttered something in a language he didn't understand, pulling a blade from his pocket and pressing it to his arm.

"Wait! Wh-what are you doing?" the teen exclaimed.

Izaya smirked. "Would you rather drink from my neck? Kinky; I like it." He swiftly cut into the side of his neck.

"You want me to...?"

"This is how you make a Faustian bargain. Drink my blood before the wound closes; I heal fast." He tilted his head slightly, giving Kida better access.

Slowly, the teen put his hand on Izaya's shoulder. He pressed his lips to the cut and started to drink the blood. After a few seconds, he started to drink more fiercely, becoming addicted to the sweet taste of the demon's blood. He gripped Izaya's shoulder tighter and closed his eyes. He wrapped his legs around his waist and used the shoulders as leverage to get higher.

Izaya tore the boy's head away from his neck. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. The wound closed and he looked up. "I know it tastes good, but I don't have an unlimited amount."

He scanned the boy from head to toe. "I need yours." Kida grabbed his neck nervously. Izaya caught his expression. "I'm going to leave a permanent mark. Nobody can see it." He looked over the body again. "Take your shirt off."

Kida complied. He gasped when Izaya flashed pointed teeth. It was as if he switched teeth with a shark. "My saliva drugs you; it will only hurt for a few seconds." He mumbled something to himself and scooped the boy up in his arms.

When he blinked, Kida found that he had been taken to a different room. He looked around and realized he was in Izaya's bedroom. "How—"

Izaya pushed the boy on his back and moved his mouth just above his left hip. "Demons are faster and stronger than humans. Look, we can discuss this later; we need to finish this quickly." His razor-sharp teeth dug into the skin. Knowing what Kida's reaction would be, he ignored the scream and held him down. He retracted his teeth and started to drink.

The teen now understood what the demon had meant about his saliva "drugging" him. He knotted his hand in Izaya's hair and rose into his touch. Even when he started to feel lightheaded, he weakly moaned, encouraging more.

Izaya whispered something into the skin. He crawled up the boy and licked his blood-stained lips.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. Are you dizzy?"

"A little bit."

"I got carried away there. I haven't had anything in months."

"By anything, you mean...?"

"Blood. I'll be drinking yours for the next three years."

"Um, did I make a deal with a vampire? I don't remember you saying anything about that."

"Demons live off of blood and souls. Since I'm currently in a human form, your food and beverages can satisfy me for a few years, at most, between deals. That's also why I need to sleep occasionally. Oh, and that was what I said in Latin just now."

"So...you're just gonna take my blood whenever you feel like it?"

"It'll be less than once a week; I don't need it very often. Besides, you definitely liked it."

Kida blushed at the statement.

Something flickered in Izaya's crimson eyes. Wordlessly, he lowered his head and licked Kida's neck.

"W-wait. What are you doing? I thought you said we were done."

"The deal has been completed, yes."

"Then—"

"A few minutes ago, you were sucking on my neck with no inhibitions; a few seconds ago, you were erotically moaning my name. The way you were looking at me... You can't expect me to walk away from a meal that's begging for me to eat it."

"You want...sex...right now?"

"Yes."

"Drink my blood again."

"I need to give you time to recover. It'll be at least a few days before I can feed again." He saw the excitement in the boy's eyes lessen. "But I can give you the next best thing."

"What's that?"

"It's not the act of drinking that feels good, it's my saliva. It doesn't have a very strong effect this way, but it's better than nothing, and I'm feeling generous today." He leaned down and kissed Kida. He waited a few seconds before moving away. "Open your mouth. Haven't you kissed someone before?"

Kida averted his gaze, his face flushed. "Well..."

"Don't think about it. Kissing comes naturally to humans, so just go with it."

The teen nodded, not believing that he'd just received advice about making out from a demon. When he felt Izaya's lips a second time, he opened his, jumping a bit from the force of his long tongue. He assumed that it was a somewhat abnormal length. After a few seconds, he figured out the rhythm and went with it, moving his tongue in unison with the other male's. Suddenly, adrenaline coursed through his body. He tangled his hands in the black hair and groaned. When he felt Izaya unzipping his jeans, he stiffened.

The older male noticed this, pulling away to look at him. He laughed silently. "You're nervous," he stated. "Is it because I'm so experienced, or because you're a virgin? Ah, maybe it's because you've realized how strong I am. You're afraid I'll tear you apart."

"Um, all of the above?"

"I've been with enough humans to know how fragile you are. I won't hurt you too badly."

"I always thought I'd lose my virginity to a human. My first and last sexual experiences will be with a demon. Fun."

Izaya smirked deviously. "I can assure you that I'm better than any human, darling," he purred.

Kida stomach flipped from the seductive tone of his voice. Not realizing he had closed his eyes, he felt the demon return to his neck. Izaya had taken his shirt off, exposing his muscular, perfectly toned back. Without thinking, he raised his hands and ran them along the smooth skin.

Taking the action as consent to move forward, Izaya slipped off his jeans and the teen's boxers. He took out lubricant from the drawer of his nightstand and hesitated.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine?"

"I mean, do you have a headache or feel lightheaded at all? Do you feel faint?"

"No, not anymore. Why?"

"I hate preparing; it's so tedious. I'd much rather skip ahead." He pulled out his length and coated it with the lube.

"You're...not going to do anything first?" he asked nervously.

"If your body is somewhat recovered, I'll distract you from the pain. I can restrain myself from taking too much."

Anticipation danced like fire in Kida's eyes. Izaya was going to drink his blood again. He obeyed when he was told to turn his head and open his legs. After he was bitten, he felt the ecstasy coursing through him. He held the raven's head close, breathing heavily from the intense sensation. He barely noticed when Izaya thrusted into him. Once he picked up a steady rhythm, he pulled away, checking the boy's face for any signs of too much blood loss; he seemed alright.

"You'd be dead the moment a vampire saw you."

"V-vampires are real?"

"No. Some demons like theatrics, though, and pose as vampires in order to trap curious humans."

"You can take blood without a deal?"

"Yes, but there's no way of erasing the human's memory afterwards, and we can't kill them. We can't just drink someone's blood and not expect them to go to the authorities. It would feel good, but they'd be totally freaked out when the effects wore off. When I say that some demons pose as vampires, I mean they actually tell a human that they're a vampire. They treat them well and fulfill their fantasies. However, it's much easier and safer to just make a deal. That way, I don't have to worry about someone knowing who I am when I attack them." He kissed the hollow of Kida's neck. "I have human blood at my disposal right now. I'm also a very old demon, and I don't usually have trouble controlling my hunger. Even if I'm starving, I'd find a way to trick someone into selling their soul before I'd attack some random person."

"Hey, Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"Stop talking."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

"And...be more rough; you're being too cautious right now. I...I want more."

Izaya bit his neck with his human teeth. "As you wish." He held Kida's waist with one hand, gripping tightly. He moved faster and slammed in harder.

The boy threw his head into the pillow and clutched the sheets. "Fuck." His eyes widened and he groaned loudly. "Izaya, there! Keep...hitting there," he pleaded breathlessly. With a strained cry, Kida closed his eyes and came. When he finished, he looked at the raven, surprised. "You didn't even touch me there. Why did I finish?" He was even more surprised to find that his erection was already back.

"I told you that I'm good in bed," he replied. "I don't know how much more you can take today, and I'm almost there, so..." Izaya pulled out and leaned against the wall, legs bent and spread. "Get over here and finish me."

"How...?" Truthfully, he was afraid to hear the answer.

He drew the younger male towards him and smiled. "I think you know."

"But that was just..."

"Inside of you? Yes, I'm aware. It won't be so bad." He tilted the boy's chin up and kissed him. "I'll give you a reward if you do a good job."

"It's so...big."

"You don't have to take in all of it."

Kida grabbed Izaya's member in one hand, circling the tip with his thumb. He licked from base to head and back again. Hearing Izaya groan in approval, he clamped his lips around it and repeated the action. He decided to go further. Positioning himself over the throbbing length, he used his hand to pump the shaft and sucked on the tip.

The raven yanked the boy's head up as he came. The fluid covered his face, some ended up in his open mouth. He looked at the teen with an expression of lust and satisfaction. _Strange combination_, Kida thought.

Izaya took Kida's hand in his. For a moment, he thought that the informant meant to tell him something important. "C'mon, let's go." He left the bed and started to walk out the door, the teen forced to follow.

"Where?"

"To take a shower, of course. Unless you want my cum on your face for the rest of the day—which I completely approve of." They walked into a large bathroom. Izaya turned on a shower large enough to comfortably fit five or six people.

"I can clean myself."

"I need a shower too; we might as well be efficient and take one together."

Kida rolled his eyes, knowing that he was falling headfirst into a trap. "Whatever you say, master."

Izaya either didn't catch the sarcastic tone or ignored it because he turned around with shining red eyes. "I want you to call me that."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me 'master' from now on."

"No way. I was just joking when I said that."

"Well, I'm not." He backed Kida into the far wall of the shower. He placed his hands on either side of the boy and licked the shell of his ear. "Obey me, or I'll use my whip with its intended purpose."

"What do you usually do with it?"

"I don't think you really want to know." Izaya lathered his hands with the bar of soap and started to scrub Kida's face. The usually stubborn teen thought to complain, but he figured that Izaya would get his way no matter what he did. He closed his eyes and allowed the man to finish. The raven washed the soap away and pulled him forward. Before he could open his eyes, soft lips were on his, a tongue asking for entry.

Kida opened his mouth and followed the older male's lead, remembering what he said about not thinking. Recognizing that Izaya didn't plan to end their embrace any time soon, he twined his arms around his neck and lost himself in the kiss. He felt his head being massaged with shampoo. It was a pleasant feeling, and he was somewhat disappointed when it was washed out.

He went to move forward, but he slipped on the tile and fell backwards. Just before he hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around him and slowly lowered him the rest of the way.

"Do you want your reward now?" Izaya sat Indian-style, placing Kida in the gap between his legs and torso, facing him.

"Sure?" He leaned back slightly from the unexpected closeness.

"Answer me correctly."

The teen flared his nostrils in annoyance. "Yes. Please give me my reward...master."

"That's what I like to hear." He held his hand out, and they both watched as his nails grew into points. He slashed his neck very close to where he'd done earlier. His nails turned back to normal and he brushed Kida's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Go ahead."

The teen stared hungrily at the red fluid dripping from the demon's neck. The moment he was given permission, he moved Izaya's head out of the way and pulled him down, drinking as if he'd been parched for days. He frowned a short while later, realizing that the wound had healed itself. He looked up at Izaya as a puppy would when waiting for the treat he'd seen in his owner's hand. If he had a tail, it would be wagging out of control.

"More," he said simply.

"If you have too much, you'll turn into something inhuman."

"But...it tastes good." He blinked, his expression changing. "Izaya, why do I want your blood so badly? It's kind of creeping me out."

"Demons have many ways of luring in our prey. We have different characteristics that help us—a seductive voice, trusting smile, dangerous personality, etc. Things that we have in common are our attractive human forms, ability to lie flawlessly, intelligence, and addictive blood. Since drinking a demon's blood is required in a Faustian bargain, the human tastes it, and can't help but want more. Many use this as a way to keep their prey in check. They give it to them as a reward and threaten to...cut them off if they misbehave. A demon's blood is its most effective and dangerous weapon."

Kida blinked again. "Is that what you were doing to me?"

"Yes, and I'll most likely use it to control you in the future."

He stared at him with large copper eyes. "What exactly happens to people who have too much?"

"They become a sort of demon-human hybrid. It's an extremely painful transition, and you'll crave more and more until you're barely human. Demons can't make soul-selling deals with each other, so if their human consumes too much demon blood..."

"The contract is broken," Kida finished.

"No. When you make a deal with a demon, you can't get out of it unless you explicitly break the contract. The contract is in effect until it's broken. These beings slowly lose their souls and become immortal. The demon and it are bound in the contract for eternity—or until one breaks and kills the other."

"How do you kill a demon?"

Izaya smiled. "Now, why would I tell you that?"

Kida looked genuinely surprised. "I don't want to kill you; I was just curious. I didn't think it was possible. Wouldn't you just get sent back to Hell?"

"Some weapons kill, some send us back."

"Does a silver bullet work?"

Izaya's expression showed that he was clearly unamused. "I'm not a werewolf, and we're done discussing this."

"But—"

The demon sliced his arm and drank his own blood, not swallowing. He used his thumb to open Kida's jaw. He tilted the boy's head back slightly and pressed his lips to his. When he opened his mouth, blood spilled past Kida's lips. He swallowed all of it greedily. Once it stopped dripping, he kissed Izaya ravenously. His head hit the tile with force that would've given a human a bad concussion. Kida moved Izaya's legs and rose to his knees for a better angle. He cupped the demon's face and licked everywhere inside his mouth; nothing was left untouched. He realized that there was nothing left, and his kissing slowed until their lips were pressed together, motionless.

Kida clutched his abdomen and bent his head. "My stomach hurts. Ugh, I can't believe I just did that; it's sickening to think about."

"That's more than you should have in a month. It's alright because you've only just acquired the taste, but you need to slow down. This isn't something you need regularly, unlike demons. I hate to describe it as some kind of treat, but that's really what it is."

Kida nodded. "I understand. I can control myself."

"You can't, actually, and you've never really been able to. You act impulsively on your emotions and desires; that's what gets you into so much trouble."

He looked at him blankly, not sure how to reply. He felt somewhat angry, but he knew that the informant was right. They weren't strangers at all, and Izaya probably knew him better than his parents because of all the games he'd played with him. He pushed the dark memories away and focused on the present. "Didn't we come in here to get clean?"

Izaya stood up, pulling the boy with him, and grabbed the bar of soap. He slowly washed Kida's arms, and then moved to his legs. While kneeling, he kissed his inner thighs, leaving a few bite marks.

The teen grunted. "Why did you do that? I've had enough."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You know I can't control it. It's my body's reaction."

"I know, but it's fun to see you embarrassed."

Izaya finished washing him, pausing every once in a while to kiss or lick the skin. He inwardly laughed at the boy's pleas for him to stop. At the end of Kida's most sensual experience in his life, he was finally given what he needed, not hesitating to kiss the demon afterwards, despite where his mouth had just been.

Izaya turned the shower off and threw the boy a towel, wrapping one around his own waist. Once Kida finished towel-drying his hair, the demon moved behind him. He saw the older male's dangerous expression in the mirror.

He pulled the blonde's head to the side and spoke against his lips. "You're mine."

* * *

_I'm really excited for this story! I've got a good grip on the plotline and I'm fairly certain where it'll end up. Hope you liked it! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Kida awoke in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted red, and the bed where he lay was completely black. He stretched his arms behind him and yawned.

The boy went to crawl out of the bed, but suddenly gasped and fell onto his back, his eyes staring widely at the ceiling.

"You scared me," he groaned irritatedly. He took a few deep breaths and composed himself. "Did you watch me sleep all night?"

"No. I heard you yawning, so I came to tell you that I made you breakfast. How did I scare you?"

He stared at Izaya incredulously. "You move really fast and don't make much noise. I didn't even feel the bed move when you sat down next to me. How could I not be scared by that?"

"Well, I wouldn't be startled."

"You would've known someone was there. I don't have super senses like you." He rubbed his eyes and remembered what the demon had said. "Wait, you made me breakfast?"

"You have to eat multiple times a day, right? I can't let you starve."

Kida shook his head. "This is weird already." He sat up and examined the room. When he realized he was only in boxers, he looked to Izaya. "Where are my clothes?"

"The outfit from yesterday is in the bathroom. Later today, you'll have to stop at your house and get some things to bring here."

"You haven't erased my parents' memories of me yet?"

"That kind of enchantment takes a few months to complete. You've met a lot of people, you know."

Kida climbed over Izaya and out of the bed. "I'm going to get dressed," he announced.

When he got to the bathroom, he noticed a full-length mirror. He stepped in front of it, looking over his body. He saw various bruises on his torso-the most prominent being the hand-shaped ones on his waist. There were bite marks along his neck and thighs and a hickey with strange brown specks around it. He remembered Izaya biting him there, and realized that they must be where his demon teeth sank in.

He felt something throb near his left hipbone. He pulled his boxers down slightly and gasped. There was what appeared to be a tattoo of a black eye painted on his skin. He thought that it looked like an Egyptian hieroglyph. After speedily dressing and washing his face, he left the bathroom to find Izaya.

He saw the informant at his desk and stalked towards him. The boy unzipped his jeans and lowered the hem, exposing his midriff. "What the hell is this?"

The older male looked at him as if he was an idiot. "It's my marking, clearly."

"Marking?"

"It's how I locate you. It also lets me know if you're in danger."

"That's just creepy."

Izaya folded his arms across his chest. "How? When it gets close to the end of the contract, you may try to flee; that's how I'd find you. If someone or something threatens your safety, I'll know instantly. I can't let anyone steal my prey from me."

Kida shuddered. "Don't use that word to describe me."

The demon stood and traced the symbol with his finger. "You don't like being called my prey? It's what you are; I'm sure you understand that. I'm going to swallow your soul. If that isn't a predator-prey scenario, I don't know what is."

"I'm just a meal for you," he said in a low voice.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours. Are you regretting the deal already?" He tilted the boy's chin up, his crimson eyes piercing into him.

"No. It's just...going to take some time for me to get used to this."

Izaya smiled, his expression sympathetic—which Kida figured was probably an act. "Don't worry, Masaomi. I'm going to make you comfortable. I'm giving you a bed and food; you can listen to music, surf the internet, and watch television. You'll like it here, in your new home. I'll take care of you."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm bound to you; you don't have to go out of your way to fake your emotions and make me feel at home. What are you doing? Tell me the truth."

He idly twisted golden strands between his fingers. "I'm luring you in."

"You're what?"

"I'm making you feel safe; mimicking how you'd normally live. If I don't pretend to have human emotions, you'll just think of me as a monster. Once I lull you into a false sense of security, I won't need to try as hard."

Kida stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend the information being thrown at him.

"Right now, you know I'm a demon, but you still see me as a human-like creature because the way I look and act fits your criteria of what a human is. One of the...weapons I use is my talent of seduction. You'll most likely fall in love with me. It's kind of like a less torturous version of Stockholm syndrome."

Izaya realized that he was losing Kida and finished quickly.

"Basically, I'm making you feel comfortable living with me until your affections grow to a point of you being unable to leave, even if I stop acting human."

The teen couldn't think of how to respond to the confession. "Oh..."

"You asked me to be honest. It doesn't really matter if you know what I'm doing; you won't care about my motives as long as I create a comfortable environment and give you affection. Here, I'll show you." He sat down in his chair and patted his lap. Once he sat, he wrapped the boy's arms around his neck and nudged his cheek with his nose.

"I'll call you whatever you want. What do you like? I could call you 'dear' or 'sweetheart.' Do you like 'darling?'" He noticed Kida's chest tighten. It was a very small action, but he had mastered human body language. "Darling? Is that what you like? What else can I do for you? I could rub your back or watch a movie with you. We could kiss if you're in the mood for that." Kida's fingers twitched behind his neck when he said 'kiss.'

"Do you want me to kiss you, darling?" Izaya smiled as the boy stared at his lips silently. He gently slid his hand behind his head and brought him closer.

It was passionate and gradual, and he never making the kiss seem urgent or rushed. He didn't use his tongue this time, instead focusing solely on his lips. Neither of his hands strayed from place. He made the atmosphere sensual, taking care not to let it turn sexual. When he pulled away, he looked at Kida with caring eyes.

The blonde stared with lidded eyes, leaning in to kiss him again. Izaya gave the boy what he wanted, not showing any resistance. When Kida tried to move faster, though, he calmed him by running a finger along his spine and refusing his tongue. Kida obeyed, sighing into to kiss.

Izaya waited for the teen to end it, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together when he finally did a few minutes later.

Kida pulled away, breathless. He gazed into the maroon eyes longingly. "Izaya..."

The demon smiled, not shocked at all that the boy had fallen so easily into his trap. He knew that Kida was constantly lonely; he hid his need for companionship behind a smile. All Izaya had to do was make the boy trust him; make him believe that he cared for him. By the time he remembered that it was all an act, he would be too far gone to run away. "You'll never escape from me," he whispered.

* * *

"Why? I'm not going to run away. Do you think I will?"

"No. I think that you might tip your family off that something is wrong. I told you how long this type of sorcery takes for me to complete. I can't have them being suspicious; it will ruin everything."

Kida frowned. "I'm not going to tip them off."

"I know that you won't do it intentionally, but parents have a way of sensing when something is upsetting their child." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Look, this is just a precautionary measure. I'm an excellent liar, so I can fix it if you slip up."

"How are you going to explain why you came with me?"

"I have this all planned out; don't you worry. All you have to do is follow my lead."

"Whatever. We're here." He stopped in front of his house, pausing before walking up the pathway to his door. Kida entered his house and peered around. "I'm home!" he called.

His father came to greet him. "Where were you last night? Your mother and I were worried about you."

"Sorry. I stayed at Mikado's because it was getting late. I forgot to call."

"That's alright. Try to remember for next time." He looked at the man standing next to his son. "Who is this?"

"This is Izaya. He's…well—it's kind of—"

"I'm his boyfriend," Izaya interrupted.

The adult looked at him incredulously. "His _boyfriend_?" He turned to the boy. "Masaomi, you didn't tell me you were gay."

"I'm not!"

The informant wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders. "There's no need to hide it. We all accept you just the way you are." He poked his nose affectionately. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Realizing that this was what he was supposed to play along with, he shut his mouth and awkwardly stared at the ground.

"Masaomi, why don't you have your…boyfriend meet your mother? She's watching television right now, and she's doing great."

Kida looked up to Izaya pleadingly. He wanted to see his mom, especially if this was the last chance he'd get to.

"I'd love to meet her," he said cheerily.

The man nodded and gestured for them to follow him. They entered the living room, where a petite woman sat under multiple blankets on a comfortable armchair.

"Honey, Masaomi is home."

The woman looked up. "Hi, dear. Where were you last night?"

Kida's heart caught at the sight of the woman. She was in a good mood—as always; she pretended as if she wasn't sick, avoiding the truth and scolding anyone for trying to pamper her. He thought about how much he would miss her. "Mom," he said, his voice catching. His eyes started to tear up and he clenched his fists. He didn't want to leave his family.

"He was at Mikado's house last night. I just went to get him this afternoon."

"And who might you be?"

"Izaya, Masaomi's boyfriend." He held out his hand. When she took it, she shivered and pulled it back quickly.

"Boyfriend?" She looked at her husband questioningly. He shrugged.

The mother raised a suspicious eyebrow. "How old are you, and what do you do for a living? How long have you two been together?"

"I'm twenty-three, and I work as an information broker. We've been dating for a few months."

Kida flinched when he said his age, not sure how his parent would react.

"_Twenty-three_? You're dating a boy seven years younger than you. That's my teenage son! If you're just taking advantage of him…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kida, I can assure you that my intentions with your son are pure. I'm very much in love with him." He kissed the boy's forehead, causing the blonde to blush.

"I see… Will you sit down and have dinner with us? We'd like to get to know you."

Izaya smiled. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have time for that. We have reservations. Masaomi just came back to grab a jacket."

"Well, alright. You have to come back soon, though."

"I certainly will. We'll just get his jacket and be on our way."

The father loosely grabbed his arm as he turned away to follow the boy. "I think it would be best for you to wait here for him."

"Dad, leave him alone. You're embarrassing me." He took Izaya's hand and pulled him to his room. When they got there, he shut the door and sank to the ground.

"Why did you tell them you're my boyfriend?" he hissed.

"It was the most logical way to explain why I'm here. They seem fine with it." He pulled out a small suitcase from the teen's closet and started to randomly open drawers.

"Hey! Don't go through my stuff!"

Izaya grinned as he threw things into the suitcase. "You'll be living with me for the next three years; there won't be much that you can hide from me. Besides, it's more efficient if I pack for you. It's done, by the way."

"What is?"

"I cured your mom."

"When? I didn't see you do anything."

The informant moved to the closet and looked through the clothing there. "It was when I shook her hand. That's why she flinched away; she felt the energy I gave to her."

"So, you're Jesus, now? You can heal people by just touching them?"

He glared at the boy. "Don't call me that. And yes."

The teen put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He thought that he could handle coming back to his house, but he wasn't so sure anymore. His family meant everything to him; leaving them was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. He reminded himself of his motive: to cure his mom. _Better me than her._ Kida lifted his head and sighed defeatedly. "Can you just hurry? I want to get out of here."

The demon put down the shirt he was holding and crawled over to the boy. "Why the rush?"

"We told my parents I just had to get a jacket. We can't be in here for too long, or they'll think we're…doing something."

Izaya chuckled. "Your dad was right in trying to keep me out of your room. I mean, look where you've ended up; you haven't even realized that I placed you on the bed."

Kida looked down and gasped. He'd been on the floor just a few moments ago. He was now on his bed, trapped between a wall and an approaching demon. "Stop this. I want to go now."

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?"

He drew the boy onto his lap and nibbled on his ear. "You can't refuse me." He caressed Kida's thigh and trailed kisses from his collarbone to his mouth.

"Izaya, please. Can't we wait until we're at your place?"

"I really want you right now. I don't think I can hold myself back," he purred. He took the boy's lips in his, holding his chin in place when he tried to move away. He stubbornly kept his lips shut. "You can't say no; you have to let me do this if you don't want to break the contract." He kissed the boy again, taking his waist when he allowed the man to deepen the kiss. Kida moaned and clutched the fabric of Izaya's shirt.

Without warning, the door flew open. Masaomi's father entered the room.

"D-dad!" he stuttered.

Izaya hastily lifted the boy off his lap and sat him on the bed. He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. His smile makes me melt."

The father looked unamused. "Now I know that you're just taking advantage of him."

The raven stood up. "Let's not jump to conclusions." He ducked as the man took a swing at him. Running out of options, he looked at the man and chanted something in Latin, his red eyes glowing. He quickly caught him and sat him up against the wall.

The boy stared at him angrily. "What did you do to him?" he yelled.

"He's perfectly fine. He'll wake up in an hour or so. Is there anything else you want to bring along?"

Kida grabbed a few things and put them in a duffel bag. Izaya opened the window and placed both bags outside. He handed the boy a jacket. "Let's go."

As Kida opened the door to leave, he looked at the woman in the kitchen. "She looks better already. Goodbye, Mom," he said quietly.

Izaya grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To your apartment…?"

"We have to tell your mom _something_. Your parents will come looking for you."

"This is the reason I told you to make them forget me!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm working on it. I'll finish their memories in a week or two."

Kida sighed. "This is a really bad idea…" He walked into the kitchen, Izaya following. "Mom, I'm gonna stay with Izaya for a week or two."

The woman dropped the plate she was holding, but Izaya took hold of it before it could hit the ground. "Thanks," she mumbled. She turned to her son. "You expect me to let you stay at his apartment, all alone, for two weeks? I'm not ignorant; I know what he wants from you."

"We do that already, so it wouldn't make much of a difference whether I stayed there or not."

Having heard more than enough, the woman gave in. "Alright, go ahead. Just…be careful, ok?"

"Um, ok. Thanks, Mom." He scurried out of the room, happy that it was over.

Once they were outside, Izaya spoke up. "That was smooth."

Kida leaned back against a tree and breathed shakily. His hand flew to his mouth and he bowed his head. Slowly, he closed his eyes and slid to the ground.

"I see you were holding yourself together, then. I'm impressed with your acting skills; I thought for sure that you'd burst into tears _before_ we left."

"Shut up."

Izaya snapped his fingers. "Alright, that's enough. You can cry into your pillow when we get back." He reached for the boy's hand, but was swatted away.

"Just give me a minute."

"No. You're being obnoxious. Cry for days if you want, but don't do it outside."

"Don't you understand how difficult this is for me? I'm never going to see my family again, and my life will be over before I even turn twenty. You already have my body at your disposal 24-7; you can do anything you want to me. Can't you just give me a few seconds to compose myself?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow, shocked at the boy's bitter tone. He thought for a moment. "No." He took the blonde in his arms and started to carry him.

"This is embarrassing; I can—" He stopped speaking when he looked up. They were in Izaya's apartment. "I knew you were fast, but that was crazy."

"I can only do that every once in awhile, otherwise it drains my energy. Now, get into bed and cry your heart out. Don't be too loud, though. I have work to do." He set the boy on his feet and walked over to his desk.

"You're really insensitive."

He turned back around and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, were you looking for comfort?" He soothingly pet his hair. "I can tell you a bedtime story to help you fall asleep."

Kida pushed him away. "Don't mock me. You might be an emotionless monster, but I actually have feelings. Leave me alone and go be an asshole to someone else."

Izaya lowered his face to meet the boy at eye-level. His expression was cool, but his tone was harsh. "If you ever speak to me like that again, you won't see sunlight for a week. That was not a _suggestion_; go to bed before I forcibly chain you to it."

"But—"

"Do I look like I want to negotiate? I'm letting you off easy because we just made the deal. I am the authority here; I make the rules. You can either follow them willingly, or be forced to comply with some of my more interesting torturing techniques. Are we clear?"

Kida swallowed. "I understand."

"Marvelous." He kissed the blonde tenderly and smiled. "Sweet dreams, darling."

* * *

_My Cheshire Cat phone case has finally arrived! It's pink, and his body is made up of the words "You may have noticed I'm not all there myself." Speaking of pink, I ordered pink colored contacts. I had purple ones for awhile, but they dried out._

_Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so I don't know what it is, but, IceCreamDestruction, you always seem to hit my plot development right on. I've had this written since before chapter 2 was published, so it was completed when you made the comment about torture. Maybe it's intuition, or a great-yaoi-minds-think-alike thing, but you're really good a guessing what I'm going to do next!_

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Kida was in the habit of going to the market alone every once in awhile. Since Izaya didn't really eat, he allowed the boy to shop for himself. It was a regular occurrence, and neither of them thought much of it. So, when Kida made his way to the market one day, he never expected to be yanked into an alley.

"Hey, kid. How old are you?"

The teen looked around to see four young men circled around him, backing him into the wall. He frantically searched for an escape, but could find none.

"He asked you a question, pretty boy."

"I-I'm sixteen." He took a step away from the wall, hoping to move between a tiny gap the men had made. "Look, I—"

One man pushed him into the wall and got close to his face. "Won't you stay awhile? We've just met, after all, and we want to get to know you better."

Kida reached into his pocket and pulled out the money Izaya had given him. "H-here. This is all I have. Take it."

Another moved forward and wrapped his hand around the boy's. He slowly lowered it to his side. "We don't want your money."

Kida widened his eyes, realizing what they wanted. "N-no. Please let me go."

"But we haven't even started yet," the man closest to him whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, we just want to play." Another stepped forward and took out a knife. He held it against the teen's neck.

A voice laughed humorlessly from the darkness in the alley. "Well, what do we have here? Let's make a deal. Step away from him and I won't tear you all in half." He stepped into the dim light, blood red eyes glistening.

The fourth man took out a knife and pointed it at him. "There's four of us and one of you."

"That's a fantastic observation. I may be outnumbered, but I still have the advantage here."

"That's funny. Get out before I chop you to pieces."

Izaya scanned the crowd, but found that none of them intended to move away.

Kida squirmed a bit, and felt a sting on his neck. The knife was still pressed against the skin, and he had inadvertently cut himself by moving.

"That was a very bad move." Before Izaya had finished the sentence, the man who had injured Kida fell to the ground, his neck breaking with a loud snap. He heard grunts as the three others flew backwards. The demon stared intently at the boy. He dragged his thumb over the cut and licked the blood from it. "It's not deep at all. You'll be fine."

"Izaya!" Kida cried as a flash of movement crossed his vision.

The informant reached behind him and pulled a dagger from his back. It was drenched with his blood, but it didn't seem to have hurt him. Izaya spun around, grinning widely. He flipped the weapon in his hand. "Now, who does this belong to?"

"Th-that's impossible! You shouldn't be standing."

Izaya flicked his wrist and flung the dagger into the man's chest. "That's right; a human would be writhing on the floor in pain from that kind of blow. However, I'm not human." He flashed his crimson eyes again, and the two remaining men ran for the exit. Before they got there, though, Izaya was holding them back by the collars of their shirts. One went to say something, but his neck twisted around, along with his friend. They sank to the ground with a thump.

The demon stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the teen. "You can just order something for take-out, and I'll pick it up, alright?"

He nodded, slightly frightened of what he'd just seen.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I killed them because they were threatening you. You're the one I'm protecting."

"I know," he replied softly.

Izaya sighed. "I suppose it's only natural to be afraid of those stronger than you. There's nothing that can be done about it, for now at least."

"You...killed them."

He cocked his head. "They were threatening you," he repeated plainly.

"You could've scared them off instead."

"That was the easiest way for me to go about it. They were endangering you—I had to stop them."

"How did you know?"

The raven took a step closer and ran his fingers along the top of Kida's jeans. He dipped his hand beneath them and grazed the smooth skin. "I marked you, remember?"

"Yeah, but _how_?"

"You were afraid."

"It tells you when I'm...afraid?"

Izaya sighed, and spoke as if the matter was common knowledge. "Demons can sense a human's emotions, for the most part. I can do that through this." His tone changed. "You're very curious. Even if you're sure the answer won't be what you want to hear, you ask anyway."

Kida shrugged. "I don't like to be in the dark about things."

"Let's just go." Izaya started to walk away, the boy following.

"Wait, I still need to shop."

"I said that I'll get you food."

"I need other things, too."

Izaya looked at him, clearly agitated. "Make a list, and I'll get what you want." They arrived at the apartment building and entered the elevator.

Kida's lips curved into a small smile. "You're worried about me. You don't want me to get hurt."

Izaya also smiled as he opened the apartment door. Once they were inside, he locked the door and leaned back against it. "Your sentimentality intrigues me."

"Sentimentality?"

"You're lying to yourself about why I saved you."

"I'm not. You didn't have to come to my rescue; they weren't going to kill me."

Izaya curled his finger back, signaling for the boy to move closer. Once he did, he slid a hand up the back of his shirt. "I did that because I don't like when others touch my things. I'm not one to share. Only I can hold a knife to your throat during foreplay."

Kida shivered. "You'd do that?"

"If you weren't cooperating, yes. I'd prefer not to, though. It restricts your movements. I love it when my food squirms beneath me."

The teen removed the hand on his back and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower. I feel dirty from being in that alley," he said. "In more ways than one," he added.

"I'll come with you."

Kida groaned. "No. I want to actually be clean. Besides, I'm tired, and you really wear me out."

The raven moved between him and the bathroom entrance. "I wasn't giving you the option to decline."

The teen sighed. "Fine. Make it quick, though."

Izaya frowned. "I don't like your attitude. I suppose I'll have to change that."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off and stand by the stairs."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I have to get a few things first, so wait for me there."

Kida opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He moved to the stairs as he was told. Izaya arrived as he sat on the bottom step. The objects he held caught his eye. He fought back the urge to run, staring at the floor nervously.

The demon perceived his inner battle. "Good boy. You realize that running will only make things worse."

"Is this how you torture your contractors?"

"Get up and stand next to the railing." Kida obeyed, getting to his feet unsteadily. "No. When I say torture, I mean _torture_. This is just me putting you in your place. The sooner you recognize how utterly _beneath me_ you are, the better."

"Izaya, I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

"Well, since you apologized, I suppose I can let you off the hook this once."

Kida hung his head and relaxed his shoulders. "Really?"

"No." The boy stiffened again. "You need to learn your lesson. Hold your hands up." Only pausing slightly, the teen submitted. Izaya tugged his wrists forward and cuffed him to one of the bars holding up the railing. He chose a higher one, so his arms rose to nearly above his head.

The demon slid his hands down the smooth body until he reached his ankles. He pushed his legs further apart and put cuff-like objects on each ankle. When Kida tried to move, he realized that there was a bar between his feet, preventing him from moving his legs closer together.

Izaya stood and kissed the teen's shoulder blade. He briefly massaged his shoulders and neck, and then moved a hand around to turn his chin sideways. He shoved his tongue into his mouth, messily making sure to part his jaw. As soon as he removed his lips, he shoved a ball-shaped object into his open mouth. He snickered at the boy's muffled exclamations as he fastened it around his head. "It's a gag. It'll keep you from making snarky comments and telling me to stop."

Kida looked back at him with wide eyes when he felt an unknown object glide across his back. It was long and left a trail of some kind of lubricant or lotion.

"This is my favorite toy," Izaya said excitedly. He dangled it in front of the boy's face. Immediately, tears welled up in his eyes. "They're anal beads. I'm sure you'll love them." Not bothering to explain anything, the informant inserted the first—smallest bead into Kida.

After the initial shock of _what in the hell was happening_, Kida determined that it wasn't too bad. He felt slight discomfort each time another was inserted, and it wasn't exactly pleasant, but it didn't hurt as much as he'd imagined. He stood still when all five were in, not sure what was supposed to happen next.

Izaya started to stroke him with a fast rhythm. "Would you like me to take them out slowly or quickly?"

"Slowly," Kida said urgently. Unfortunately, his request was incomprehensible because of the gag.

"Sorry, what was that? I can't understand you." Kida repeated himself, to a similar effect. Izaya, knowing exactly what he'd said, answered for him. "Quickly, then?" The teen shook his head violently. "Someone's eager, I'd better hurry up."

Still fondling the boy, Izaya gripped the handle and yanked them out. Kida screamed, a severe mix of pleasure and, mostly, pain surging through his body. He bowed his head and breathed heavily, praying that he wouldn't have to suffer any more toys.

"I'll just drop this in the bathtub."

While he was alone, Kida contemplated his situation. He couldn't get out of his handcuffs, so there was no use trying; the gag prevented him from speaking, so begging wouldn't help. He thought about simply submitting, using the strength he had to hold himself together and endure whatever happened. He'd have to react only slightly, and hope that the demon would get bored. Another option was giving him the reactions he wanted. All he had to do was not hide his pain or pleasure. Kida thought it may just egg him on, encourage him to test his limits. When Izaya returned, he was still considering which idea would work best.

Izaya silently ran his slender hands along the pale skin of his torso. "I've been putting some work off, and it really needs to be done right away. You're quite a display, though. I'll have a great view from my desk. You'll be fine over here, right?"

Kida gawked at him with and incredulous expression. _He's going to leave me like this?_

He played with the bleached hair. "What is it, Masaomi? Do you not want me to leave you alone?"

Kida shook his head, begging with his eyes.

"You'll be bored over here, won't you?"

He nodded, thinking that the demon had finally finished his game.

"Well, we can't have that. Why don't I give you something to pass the time?" Izaya pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the teen. It was a black cylinder-like object with the girth of his big toe and the length of his middle finger. "This is a vibrator. I'd give you a bigger one, but that might fall out. This one is just the right size; it's big enough for you to feel it, and small enough to stay inside. Look, it has a string on the end. This way, I can put it deep inside of you without having to worry about not being able to get it out."

Not waiting for any reactions on the boy's part, he inserted the toy. He took a small remote out of his pocket and turned it to the first setting. Kida made a surprised yelp and shuddered from the strange feeling.

"I'll turn it up a bit later." Izaya kissed his cheek, lingering slightly, and then moved to his desk.

As time passed, Kida swallowed his moans and tried to distract himself from the pleasurable stimulation. He didn't want to give Izaya the satisfaction of responding to the feeling.

The informant eventually noticed this. He turned the remote up two settings and smirked at the squeal Kida let slip. He returned to the shaking boy and removed his gag. A thin finger held his chin up. "Won't you moan for me, Masaomi?"

"I-Izaya, please. Please...hah... Turn it—hnn—off."

"Why? You like it."

"I...don't."

The informant leaned against the railing, next to the teen. "You're hard, which means you're turned on."

"Izaya… Please. It's too much," Kida whimpered.

"I can make things worse if you want to complain more." Izaya's hand hovered over the remote as he grinned down to the boy.

"N—no. I'm…sorry," he breathed. Sweat materialized all over Kida as he struggled to stand. He closed his eyes and groaned as his body shook as he came onto his already white-stained stomach. He moved around uncomfortably. "Izaya… Can I just t—take a…break? I'll do…anything."

Izaya grasped the boy's chin and smiled. "You'll do what I say regardless. Besides, you clearly like this; if you didn't, you wouldn't be making all these noises and come all over yourself."

Kida blushed at the lewd words. Izaya was right; they both looked down to see the teen's member sticking straight up, ready for more. "It's been…so long. I c-can't handle…any more of this." He stared omploringly at the raven. He'd endured his game for nearly an hour, and was nearing collapse. Kida felt as if he might throw up. He started to argue again, but was cut off by his own moan. He orgasmed again, and his tiny body hit the stairs at painful angles.

The informant sighed. "Alright, I suppose you've had enough." He grabbed the small remote and switched it off. He then pushed himself off of the railing and moved behind the boy. He reached beneath him and pulled out the vibrator attached to a long string. Kida's muscles finally relaxed, and he slumped against the railing with lidded eyes.

Izaya left the room and returned with a wet towel. He held the wobbly boy up as he wiped clean his stomach, thighs, and the floor. He kissed the blonde's neck and reached above him to undo the cuffs holding his wrists together, and then removed the restraints on his legs.

The demon sat him up against the steps and bent down to bring their lips together. Kida exhaustedly kissed him back, but the rest of him sat motionless. His lips were the only part of his body that he could move. Izaya kissed his forehead. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Kida gazed into the ruby red eyes of his lover. "Yes."

He kissed the younger male again. "Let's get you to bed." Kida nodded and rested his head against the male's shoulder. He grabbed his sleeve after he had tucked him in. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Hm?"

"Sleep with me," he repeated in a more coherently tone.

"I'm not going to be your life-sized teddy bear for six to eight hours."

Kida tightened his hold on the fabric. "You said that you don't need to sleep _as much as_ humans. Aren't you due for a rest sometime soon?"

"Why do you want this?"

"It's…hard to explain." He let go of the sleeve and looked up at Izaya with big eyes. "Please?"

"You're looking for a reward."

The teen scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I just put you in your place. During that time, you didn't really complain all that much. Since you behaved, you want a reward."

Kida frowned. "I'm not a dog."

"No, but humans revert to childlike tendencies when put in foreign situations. You're like a little kid, asking for dessert because you ate all of your vegetables."

"I don't see you as my parent."

"I'm the authority figure here, and that's close enough for you."

Kida exhaled impatiently. "Are you going to…indulge me, or not?"

"I suppose I'm kind of tired." He took off his pants and shirt, and climbed into bed. He pulled the blankets up and immediately closed his eyes. Since he had expected it, he didn't move away when Kida threw an arm over him, resting his head and the left side of his abdomen on his torso.

Izaya rubbed circles into the boy's back as he drifted off. "Goodnight, Masaomi."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Izaya glanced over at the boy sprawled across his couch. He didn't understand how humans could sleep so often. As if every night wasn't enough, they randomly fell asleep during the day. An idea growing, he left his desk and strolled over to Kida. He lifted a leg over the boy and licked his lips as he looked down at his bare neck. He hadn't fed in over a week, and in front of him lay the perfect meal. Cautiously, he bent forward and kissed the skin. He carefully pulled the boy's arms over his head and held his wrists together. He used the other hand to guide his face to the side, keeping a firm grip on his jaw. With the boy's hands and head taken care of, Izaya's pointed teeth shot out and bit into his neck.

Kida's eyes flew open and he cried out in pain. He panicked when he realized that his arms were restrained and he couldn't see his attacker because of the strong hand pushing his head away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make sense of the situation. When he heard slurping noises and felt a sucking sensation on his neck, he realized what was going on. He relaxed, groaning when he felt Izaya's tongue. He kept his eyes closed, clenching and unclenching his fists, frustrated that he couldn't touch the raven. "Hnn…Izaya~"

The demon released the boy's wrists and shifted his hand to the back of his head, brushing through the sandy locks. He distantly heard the teen say something, but he ignored it, devouring his meal.

"Izaya, stop. You're…taking too much. I-Izaya…" He knew it wasn't possible for him to push the demon off of him, and he didn't seem to hear his protests. He brought his hand to the raven's head and tugged on the hair as hard as he could in his weak state. He understood that it wasn't enough to detach him, but he hoped he'd get the idea.

Sure enough, Izaya stopped feeding and looked at the boy. He saw that his eyes were shut and his breathing was unusually sluggish. He pressed two fingers to the blonde's neck and realized that his pulse was much slower than normal. "Fuck." He gently slapped his cheek. "Hey, are you ok?"

Kida turned his head to face the man, his chestnut eyes barely open. "I'm good. Don't take so much next time, though."

"You taste good," he muttered apologetically. He got off the boy and sat on the table in front of the couch, watching the boy slowly sit up.

"I'm going to get some water." When he got to his feet, he wobbled slightly, but he seemed fine otherwise.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk."

"I'm ok," he insisted. He made his way towards the kitchen, stopping about halfway there. He swayed around and said Izaya's name almost inaudibly.

The demon was there instantly, catching him when he fell forward. Kida rested his head against the informant's chest. "You're so fast."

"I'm going to carry you to the bed."

The boy frowned. "I'm not tired. Don't make me go to sleep," he protested groggily.

Izaya, knowing that he'd only leave the bed if he was placed in it, and likely hurt himself, decided to fulfill his request. He sat down in his chair and leaned Kida against him, helping the boy's hands find their way around his neck. He opened up his laptop and started typing, kissing Kida's cheek. "I need to do some work, but you can stay here if you promise not to distract me."

Kida yawned, nuzzling into the raven's neck. "I won't."

A few seconds later, he was asleep. Izaya stopped working, considering whether or not to place the boy in the bed. It was somewhat annoying to work with the boy in his lap, but he didn't want to wake him. He chose to let him stay, and continued his work silently. The only sounds in the apartment were Izaya's typing and Kida's breathing.

* * *

When Kida got back from the store, the apartment was empty. He thought about what he'd read on the internet about demons—how to catch, kill, and make deals with them. Everything about the deals was incorrect, so he wasn't sure how much to believe. He didn't really want to end Izaya's existence; he was merely curious about what would and wouldn't work against him.

He resolved to follow through with his plan. When Izaya walked in the door, he was nonchalantly putting away the groceries.

"Did you get what you need?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"I fed yesterday. Stop asking."

"I mean for human food," he clarified.

He sat on the couch and turned the television on, flipping through the channels. "No, but I saw that you bought water bottles. Can you get me one?"

Kida smiled. "Sure."

He sat down next to the demon and drank some water. He handed the raven a bottle, watching him closely out of the corner of his eye.

Izaya went to open it, but stopped. "This isn't going to kill me."

"Wh-what?"

"You filled this bottle with holy water. It would be extremely painful, but it won't kill me."

Kida paused. "Can you smell it or something?"

Izaya laughed. "No. I noticed that the cap seal had already been broken, and you were staring at me." He moved his arm around Kida's shoulders and pulled him close, gripping just a bit too tightly.

Kida suddenly realized the position he was in. He had just given holy water to the demon he had entered into a contract with. He seemingly tried to murder the creature who owned his soul. "I-I wasn't trying to kill you," he said nervously.

"I'm not so sure I believe you." He moved his hand to the boy's waist and nipped his ear. Kida thought he heard him growl. "Even if you weren't trying to actually kill me, you thought it would at least hurt me. That was a very bad move, Masaomi. How did you think I would react after I stopped coughing up blood from the holy water you purposely gave me?" He pulled the teen onto his lap and touched his lips to his neck. "Humans are so fragile." The demon grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly. "If I'm not careful while handling you—if I slip up just once—I could rip you apart."

"I d-didn't think it would actually…work. I just…saw it—it was in this article and—please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kida looked up at the demon, and his heart stooped. His pupils had been swallowed by his crimson irises. "Y-your eyes," he whimpered.

"Yeah, that sometimes happens when I get...upset."

"Izaya, I can explain."

"Actions speak louder than words, Masaomi. You know, you handed your body over to me; made a binding contract that I can do anything short of killing you." Izaya closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"I-Izaya?"

"I'm imagining all the things I can to do to you."

Without thinking, Kida reached for the bottle of holy water next to him. He had filled them both to be cautious.

Izaya's eyes flew open. He grabbed the bottle and chucked it across the room. It hit a wall and broke open. The demon rolled his head to crack his neck and pinned Kida to the couch. The boy felt something digging into his arms and realized that they were claws.

"You're hurting me."

He noticed that the raven was tense, as if he was trying to hold himself back. His demeanor had changed completely. He let go of the boy's arms, eyes shut and breath shallow. "Be very still. Don't try to touch me, and don't try to run away."

"W-why?"

"Don't talk either." He opened his eyes, and it took all the strength Kida had not to scream. The red had spread to the white part of his eyes; he looked terrifying. "I can control my bloodlust just fine, but I have...anger issues. The last human that tried something like this was torn to shreds. I didn't think twice before doing it because I didn't particularly like her." He kissed the teen's cheek and combed through his hair. "I like you, Masaomi; I don't want to kill you until your time is up."

An uncomfortable silence followed. He was about to mention that the contract prohibited him from doing that, but he remembered the demon's warning. He felt a human hand slide up his shirt and a tongue licking his ear cuff. Kida groaned when Izaya started to idly play with his nipple. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of the raven's neck.

Izaya removed his hand and made a low growling noise from the back of his throat. "_Don't_. _Move_."

"You're still angry?"

"I'm calming down." He stopped growling and sucked on Kida's collarbone.

"By...licking me? Do I really taste that good?"

He laughed silently. "This is why I've always taken an interest in you. Your defense mechanism is humor; it's also how you hide your pain. There is a _demon_ pinning you down, on the verge of ripping you to pieces, and warning you not to speak, yet you still find the strength to make a joke."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Izaya rose to his hands and looked down at the boy. Kida relaxed, seeing that his eyes were normal. "Don't apologize; it was cute."

Kida blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"I meant charming."

"You think I'm charming?"

"I think that what you said was. I mean, it was able to calm me down." He sat up. "Don't ever try something like that again. If I ever find salt in my drink or a pentagram under the rug, I won't be so forgiving. I'll try not to kill you, but don't cross me again if you want to keep all of your limbs."

Kida also sat up. "I won't; I promise."

Izaya stretched his arms behind his head. "Let's put this behind us, and watch a movie or something."

He scooted closer. "Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" He pulled the boy in and flipped through the channels, looking for something that might appeal to Kida. Once he found a movie, he looked down to see the teen snuggling into him. He moved his arm from his shoulders to his waist, allowing the boy to rest his head on his shoulder.

_This is just too easy._

* * *

_I watched the Thor: The Dark World commentary. At the end, Kevin Feige (producer) said something. _

_"So at the completion of three films, it is revealed that, in fact, it has been a Loki trilogy all along."_

_I'm done._


	4. Chapter 4

_IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. DRRR! HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A SECOND SEASON. OFFICIALLY. I'M DYING. THE FANDOM HAS RISEN!_

_In related news, tumblr exploded._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Izaya pulled the boy back down into the bed.

"It's late afternoon; I'm not tired. I thought you were asleep."

"I was. You woke me up. I don't sleep that often, so it's not a good idea to disturb me when I am."

"So, you wanted me to lay awake next to you, staring at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep?"

Izaya grunted. "Enough." He sat up and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. "Where were you trying to go?"

"I want to see my parents again."

"I told you that you can't see family or friends without me there." He left the bed and put clothes on.

"Come with me, then."

"I'm not having dinner with your family," he stated plainly.

Kida moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He caught the clothes thrown at him and dressed. "They like you, though. You were really respectful towards them… And rather charming."

"You know I'm not actually your boyfriend, right?"

"Of course! I'm not even gay."

"No? Well that's strange, considering how much you love our sex."

Kida blushed. "That's different."

The raven advanced to the boy. He grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I am a coldhearted demon who experiences little emotion; I'm just good at faking them. You are here because I am feeding off you and will eventually devour your soul. Consuming human souls is my sole objective in this life. Playing the perfect boyfriend in front of your parents isn't part of my job description."

"I know all of that."

"I'm just trying to talk my way out of this without upsetting you. You can think of me in whatever way you want to as long as you continue to cooperate."

"I don't think of you in that way." Kida shook his head, getting back to his request. "Please? This is really importa—" He shut his mouth when he glimpsed back and saw Izaya's expression. It was a look that told him pressing the matter further wouldn't end well. He was released, and then he followed the demon out of the room.

Kida lay on the couch, flipping the television remote in the air. Awhile later, the silence got to him. "Aren't you curious about how I figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Izaya replied from his desk.

"You didn't tell me you're a demon; I discovered it on my own. Aren't you worried that I told people?"

"Oh, that? I knew that you knew."

"What...?"

Izaya sat down on the couch perpendicular to where the boy lay. "You wanted to use me to heal your mother. If you went around telling everyone that I would do anything their heart desired, with terms, they could've gotten to me first. You didn't have time to wait for someone else's contract to expire, so you kept it to yourself and came to me secretly."

"Well, yeah..." Kida scratched his neck. It made him uncomfortable that Izaya knew so much about him, and the way his brain worked.

"As to how you knew, it's because you've wanted to create a Faustian bargain for a few months now. You read up on how demons act, hoping that you might happen to know one. You guessed that I might be some kind of god or demon due to my psychopathic tendencies, strength and speed, and the way I speak about humans as if I'm not one of them. Even if you were wrong, the worst I could do is laugh when you finally built up the nerve to come to me."

"How did you know all of that?"

"Call it intuition. Well, that and how, at the park a few weeks ago, you not-so-subtly said the Latin word for God. When I flinched and glared at you, it confirmed your beliefs. Don't say that again, by the way."

"Does it hurt you?"

"No. There's just this overwhelming feeling of hatred directed towards whomever said it."

The teen raised himself to his elbows. "That's kinda weird, though. Isn't he, like, your grandfather?"

Izaya laughed. "I've never thought about it that way. I mean, Lucifer is his son, but so are you—just a different species. I think it's more along the lines of his being the reigning king of good and my being the physical embodiment of evil."

"I see why you dislike him. Oh, and since demons exists, do angels?"

Izaya's face twisted into a disgusted expression. "Unfortunately, yes. Such bothersome creatures, angels are."

"Do you know any?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

Kida's jaw dropped. He moved next to the demon. "Seriously? He doesn't seem all that...angelic."

"He has superhuman powers because he's not human. He always says that he hates violence, but he has poor impulse control and severe anger issues. The anger isn't common among angels, but displeasure of violence is. The reason he always goes after me is because we're polar opposites, natural enemies. Demons and angels loathe each other."

"That makes sense."

Izaya looked at the boy with a concentration that sent blood rushing to Kida's cheeks. "Why are you staring at me like that?" The raven didn't speak. The boy returned his gaze, examining the bright red irises. He felt his heart skip a few beats. He knew that look; the fire in his eyes.

The blonde grabbed the side of his neck reflexively. "You're hungry."

Izaya didn't reply. He removed the boy's hand and moved his face close to the uncovered skin. His hot breath gave Kida goosebumps.

"Izaya, it's only been a few days." Though he enjoyed the feeling from the demon's saliva while he was feeding, the aftereffects weren't pleasant. He was sluggish and often unable to stand, the place where he bit was painful for extended periods of time, and he had little to no energy for hours.

"I can't help it. It's difficult to ignore my instincts when you smell so good."

"I...smell good? Well, I don't wear cologne, and I've been using the same soap. I don't know what's different."

He inhaled deeply. "It's your blood. You must be eating a lot of iron." He licked the boy's neck as if the liquid was on the outside.

Kida gasped and slid backwards. "Your tongue..." He looked at the demon with large eyes, realizing that it was not the only thing different. His eyes were tinted blood red; his tongue ended in two points, like a snake; a clawed hand rested between his legs. The most frightening part of the image was the way he was positioned. He was crouched down, ready to pounce on his prey.

"St-stay away from me." He retreated, attempting to get off of the couch.

Izaya leapt forward, forcing the boy onto his back. He sat on his abdomen. "Why are you afraid? You know exactly what I want, and you've always submitted willingly. You don't want to comply because I look inhuman?"

Kida couldn't stop his tears from falling. "Please, just change back."

The demon's tongue returned to his mouth. When he opened it again, it was an ordinary muscle. He blinked, and white returned to his scleras. He gracefully sat down and gathered the boy onto his lap. Cradling Kida's face in his hands, he spoke soothingly, expertly hiding how tedious he considered the situation. "Masaomi, you can look at me now." When the boy's eyes fluttered open, he glanced at Izaya, then timidly averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Izaya kissed his cheek. "That's alright. I forgot that I have to seduce you first. I can't just immobilize you suddenly. You'd screech and struggle the whole time." Anticipating that he would deny this, the raven captured his lips, slowly encouraging him to return the action. His method worked, and he soon felt the blonde leaning into his arms, blocking the fearful memory from his thoughts.

Kida broke the kiss and slid his hand through the informant's hair. He turned his head to the side and brought the demon's face to his neck.

Izaya, being very cautious not to startle him, bit the skin with his human teeth, and then licked it. Concluding that the boy was ready, his true teeth sprung out, and he buried them in the teen's neck.

Kida dug his nails into the demon's shoulders, forcing himself to stay put. He'd never interrupted Izaya before, but he was certain that the outcome wouldn't be good. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, trying to relax.

A sharp pain shot through the other side of his neck. Izaya had been gently holding him in place there, but now his claws were out. He tentatively touched the hand coiled around him and tugged on it. Izaya understood, and retracted the talon-like nails. His grip was still tight, but there was no longer a stabbing feeling.

The younger male quickly realized his dilemma, and was uncertain about what to do. He'd reminded Izaya that he drank his blood only a few days back, but he hadn't seemed too concerned. Either that, or he was too hungry to care. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but the strength to do so left him. He slumped forward and attempted to stay conscious. This was also a losing battle, however, and he passed out.

Feeling the boy go limp, Izaya retreated. "Damn it. I've got to be more careful with him." He didn't usually have issues with knowing when he needed to stop, but he just tasted so _good_. It was easy to get lost in the bittersweet flavor. He shook the teen. "Hey. Wake up." When he didn't respond, Izaya laid him on his back. His heart was barely beating and his breathing was minimal. He thought for a moment, knowing that he needed to act quickly.

He bit into his own wrist and held it over the boy's mouth. The blood dripped down, but it had no effect. Izaya hastily bit deeper and sucked in a decent amount of his blood. He bent down and released it into Kida's mouth.

Kida's eyes opened immediately. He swallowed the liquid and scanned Izaya's skin for where the cut was made. He saw the red-stained wrist and pulled it down. He greedily drank, disheartened when he took it away.

"You're very sloppy when you drink."

"Is that a problem? I'm not used to that kind of…longing." Kida wiped his lips with the back of his hand and resisted the temptation to lick it clean.

"No. I was just pointing it out."

"You almost killed me…again."

Izaya exhaled. "I know. Sorry."

"Why were you hungry so soon? It hasn't even been a week."

The demon sat up. He gently lifted the boy and leaned him against the couch. "I wasn't. That's the problem. I don't know what, but there's something very different about your scent, and it made me snap. I'd say it was your diet, but you haven't changed anything."

"Could it be because I'm...drinking your blood?"

"No. You aren't taking in enough for it to have an effect. I don't plan to let you have it often. I made an exception today because it was necessary."

Kida looked at him curiously. "Why did that wake me up?"

"Your senses were overwhelmed by it."

"I see…"

"Are you feeling alright?"

The boy paused. "No. Definitely not."

"Oh, um… Is there anything you need me to do? I could get you something to eat or carry you to bed."

"You've done enough. I'm just going to stay here until I feel better. It's really bad this time. I'm extremely dizzy, and I'm having trouble with my vision. Plus, it's annoying how often I end up in the bed."

"You're having trouble with your vision?"

"I see white spots."

Izaya muttered something under his breath. He looked at the boy thoughtfully for several moments.

"Why do you always stare at me?"

"You're an interesting creature. More intriguing than many humans I've encountered, actually."

"I'm just sitting here."

The raven shifted so his face was extremely close to the younger male's. "Currently, your lack of action is what amuses me—your hesitance to act." Already knowing what the boy would reply with, he continued. "Don't try to hide it. I know _exactly_ what you're thinking about. Why don't you pursue your desire?"

"Fine. As appealing as it sounds, I'm not quite sure that I should just make a move. You have my body at your disposal, not vice versa. I don't think it's my…place."

"Not your place? I like that line," he purred. He brushed his lips against Kida's; a teasing movement. "As you said, part of your reason for being here is so that I can use your body whenever I want. I thought it was obvious, so I didn't think to say anything, but it would be a rarity for me to refuse you. If you want me, go for it. That would save me the trouble of enticing you. It's not your place to do many things, but this isn't one of them."

"It's embarrassing," he said faintly.

"I won't make fun of you." He leaned back slightly. "Well, go on."

"… Now?"

"It's what you want, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Then take initiative."

Kida avoided his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Anything. I won't stop you."

The boy combed through the raven's silky hair. He closed the small distance between them and kissed him. He remembered the things that Izaya had done to him, and tried them out. He sucked on his upper lip for awhile, and then ran his tongue along the older male's teeth, asking for entrance. The teen straddled him to get a better angle as his tongue explored. He moved away just long enough to remove both of their shirts. Kida then resumed his activity, feeling the sculpted torso before him. Frustrated that Izaya wasn't doing anything, he stopped. "Why won't you touch me?"

"Show me what to do. I told you that you're in control."

Kida took Izaya's hand and sucked on the fingers. He averted his eyes due to the embarrassing nature of the action. Once he finished, he brought the hand to his lower back. Unable to think of anything sexy or eloquent, he improvised. "Just…um… Finger me."

The older male smirked. "As you wish." He thrusted two fingers inside, stretching him, rubbing against all the right places.

The boy groaned and drooped forward. "U-use your…mouth on m-my…ear."

Izaya eagerly followed the instruction, using his teeth and tongue on one of Kida's weak spots. He knew how sensitive he was there, but he hadn't expected him to ask for it.

When he felt ready a few minutes later, he stood briefly to take off his remaining clothes. He reclaimed his spot on the man's lap and unzipped his pants. He took out the demon's length and stroked it.

Kida positioned himself over it and took a deep breath, relaxing as much as he could. He slowly lowered himself until he was all the way down. After a moment, he started to move. When he felt Izaya latch on to his hips, he picked up his pace. He was at an angle where he could grind against the raven's stomach.

The boy quickly grew tired. "I-Izaya, move."

The older male tightened his grip and thrusted his hips to meet Kida. He nibbled on the teen's neck, biting down harder when he groaned in pleasure.

Kida cried out when Izaya hit the right spot. "Yes! R-right…there. Hah!"

The demon grinned, but said nothing. He pounded in harder, sending the boy over the edge. Kida grew silent as a wave of pleasure hit him. He dug his fingernails into the informant's shoulders, nearly drawing blood. Izaya finished a few seconds later, barely keeping hold of the boy. He lifted the boy off of his member and back down to his lap. He held him close.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Kida breathed.

"Now, was that really so hard?"

"Well, it wore me out if that's what you mean."

"No. I mean you taking control. Not as difficult as you thought, right? And I'm fairly certain that you enjoyed the outcome." He whispered the last bit into the teen's ear. "Let's get cleaned up."

Exhausted and barely able to move his legs, Kida thought to protest. He remembered what happened the last time he refused, and decided against it. As long as Izaya didn't let him fall, he'd just hang on and endure it. He nodded. "Okay."

Izaya picked him up and kissed his cheek. He grinned widely, knowing the boy had learned from his past mistake. "Good boy."

* * *

_Man, Durarara!, Kuroshitsuji, Sailor Moon, Junjou, and K!? This is going to be a great year for anime._

_I'll just be over here waiting for second seasons of Ghost Hunt and Kaze no Stigma…_

_Fun fact: John and Mai from Ghost Hunt and Kazuma and Kirika are pretty much my only serious heteroships. God I hate Ayano so much._


	5. Chapter 5

Kida leaned back on his hands, staring out at the bright sky from Izaya's desk. "Can we do something?"

"Such as…?"

"I don't know. You'd probably have better ideas than me."

"Can you give me a general category? I mean, are you talking about making food, sex, travelling?"

The teen looked at him curiously. "Travelling? Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I was just trying to figure out what you meant. You aren't very good at explaining yourself." He sat back in his chair and admired the boy in front of him. The early afternoon light hit the subtle angles in his face, making them seem more defined, and his golden hair shone brightly.

"All I do is sit around here, unless you have…use of me. I'd like to go out somewhere."

Izaya grinned. "You want me to take you on a date?"

Kida blushed. "Not necessarily," he mumbled.

The informant made a few clicks on his laptop. "I could bring you along on a job."

The teen wrinkled his nose. "That's not really what I had in mind. If you've erased most people's memories of me, it shouldn't be a problem for me to be outside."

"I'm still working on your parents and closest friends. It shouldn't be more than a few weeks longer until I'm through. Oh, and you aren't leaving without me whether people know you or not."

"I wasn't suggesting that I go somewhere without you," he replied. "I know better than to ask for that," he added quietly.

Izaya sighed. "Let's narrow this down a bit. We're you thinking more along the lines of a fancy restaurant, or a stroll in the park?"

"I want to be away for awhile. More than either of those."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You want to stay somewhere else?"

Kida nodded.

"A change in scenery wouldn't be so bad. I'm not particularly busy with work right now, so I don't mind leaving for a bit. We could stay in a resort a few towns over, go to a hot spring, or ride on one of those overnight trains. Take your pick."

"A hot spring sounds nice. Can we do that?"

The demon stood. He trailed his slender fingers up the boy's thigh. "How could I pass on an opportunity to put you in such a relaxing environment?"

"… What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been distant lately. Staying in an intimate setting could help you…loosen up."

Kida was silent for awhile. "When do you want to leave?"

Izaya sat back down and got to work on his computer. "In an hour. I'll book a room immediately."

"Don't you have to do that a few days in advance?"

The raven smiled. "I have my ways."

"Because you're an information broker?"

Izaya winked at the boy. "Because I'm attractive." He shooed him away with his hand. "Go pack a few things."

Not quite understanding what he meant, Kida slowly turned on his heel, and left to do as he was told. _Because he's attractive? Why would—oh…_ Trying not to picture any scenario, he instead thought about what the destination might be like. He'd only been to a hot spring once, and that was years ago, with his parents. What Izaya had said about it being an intimate setting was starting to get him worked up. He'd never really considered what it would be like with a romantic partner—or as close as he could get to one. The demon solely wanted his body, but he still took care to be sweet most of the time. He knew that he didn't truly care for him, but it was nice to be treated as if he did.

"Something wrong?" Kida looked over his shoulder from the floor to see the raven leaning against the bedroom doorframe. His arms were crossed, and he held a soft, knowing smile on his face. He quickly averted his eyes from the exposed midriff, but not before Izaya noticed. His smile grew. "So, that's it."

"What?" He nervously crumpled up the shirt in his hand.

In an instant, Izaya was kneeling in front of him, lifting his chin to see him properly. "Excited?"

"I, um… I guess so."

"I can read it on your face. You may be able to fool others, but you can't hide your emotions from me."

Kida swallowed anxiously, searching for any response he could think up. He was sure that it was true. Being around Izaya made him very self-conscious; he always felt vulnerable. It was difficult to keep up any sort of façade. "Why are you taking me there? I feel that it isn't really your…style."

Not surprisingly, the demon answered truthfully. "I'm trying to please you—keep you content with your new life. If you feel uncomfortable or grow bored, you won't enjoy being around me as much as you would otherwise. The contract states that I can have you whenever I wish, but it works out better for both of us if you want it."

"Oh…"

Izaya smiled again. He let go of the boy's chin and gently patted his cheek. "Don't worry about why I'm doing it; just be happy that I am. We'll have lots of fun, Masaomi~" He looked deeply into the cinnamon brown eyes for a response.

Kida couldn't think of anything to say. He hated it when Izaya stared at him with such intensity. His gaze was invasive and analytical, as if he knew everything about him, and what he was thinking—which he probably did. Overwhelmed and desperate to rid himself of the discomforting stare, he clutched the front of the raven's shirt and pulled him down. He just meant to kiss him, but the force threw the demon off balance, and he tumbled on top of the boy. As soon as Izaya recovered, looming over him, Kida grabbed him again and brought his face to his, sparing himself from a teasing comment. They crashed together in a mess of lips and tongues. The teen slid his hands up the demon's shirt and glided them along his muscular back.

When the informant lifted himself up, Kida wrapped his legs around his waist. The grip was firm, and he was brought up with Izaya when he moved into a sitting position. His hands found their way to the midnight black hair. He knotted his fingers in the locks, holding his head in place.

Liking the roughness that the boy was using, the demon held him tightly, squeezing just a bit too much. Kida ignored the pain and kissed him with more ferocity. When he felt a piercing sensation in his back, though, he stopped. "I-Izaya… Your claws are hurting me."

Instead of retracting them, he scratched down the teen's back, ripping his shirt. He moved a hand to the front, and tore the cloth off completely, leaving pink lines on his chest. It didn't break skin, but it was enough to make Kida yelp in pain. "Ow! I said to put them away!"

Izaya grinned, and the blonde was slightly comforted to see that his nails were the only things changed. "Why? You like it."

"How could I like that? It hurts."

"You aren't aware of it, then?"

"Aware of what?"

"You're a masochist, to some extent. Not completely, but pain can increase your pleasure if you're far enough along."

Kida frowned. "Being a sadist doesn't make it okay to falsely accuse me of being a masochist. Don't pretend that I like it."

"I'm not pretending. You just aren't conscious of it because of your inexperience. After awhile, you'll discover what turns you on and what doesn't. Don't worry; I already know your limits."

"How do you know when I don't?"

"I meant your limits as a human, such as your pain threshold and fragility. I don't know your sexual limits." He moved his lips next to the boy's ear. "We'll discover those together," he purred. Kida whimpered quietly, and he chuckled. "Your sensitivity isn't a secret."

"St-stop teasing me," he breathed shakily.

He licked the teen's ear with a snake-like tongue. "It's just some harmless fun."

Kida shivered. "N-not to me."

Izaya released his grip on the boy, causing him to fall onto his back. He sat up and spoke bitterly. "What was that for?"

"You said you weren't having fun," he replied plainly.

"That doesn't mean I…didn't want you to continue."

"I'm bored," he stated as he gracefully got to his feet. He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Finish packing."

He grabbed the demon's pant leg when he turned to leave. "Don't just leave me here…like this."

"We'll continue later. We need to get going."

"What's the rush? Why can't we finish now?"

Izaya shook off the boy's hand and smiled. "Because your frustration is entertaining." He left the room before the discussion could go any further.

Kida laid flat on his back, closing his eyes as he collected himself. "These are going to be the longest three years of my life."

* * *

"Hello, there. I suppose I don't need to introduce myself."

A young woman looked up from her desk and blushed. She sidestepped to her computer and started to type rapidly. "Orihara-sama… It's nice to see you again." She had deep red hair the color of Izaya's eyes that reached to just below her shoulders. The young lady wore black eyeliner with a mixture of gold and black eyeshadow. Kida immediately noticed that she wasn't fully Japanese due to the shape of her eyes and naturally tan skin.

The informant smiled. "There's no need to be so formal, Ayane-san. I think we know each other fairly well."

Kida scrunched his eyebrows and looked at him confusedly.

Without breaking eye contact from the girl, he explained. "This is the woman who so kindly booked a room for us on such short notice. I don't come here often, but I always visit her when I do."

The woman blushed further, and Kida realized that this was undoubtedly the girl he'd slept with. He unconsciously dug his nails into his palms.

Izaya detected the action, but didn't say anything. "Well, I'm here with Masaomi this time, so we'll have to catch up another day."

Ayane widened her eyes. "Wait, he's _with_ you?"

The raven feigned innocence. "We're staying in the same room, if that's what you mean. It would be rude for me to stay in the presidential suite and make him stay in a regular room. There's plenty of space for two people in there. That's what you meant, right?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, of course." She handed him a key. "Have a nice stay, and please let me know if you need anything." Her eyes held an invitation—one that made Kida uncomfortable.

"Thanks again, Ayane-san."

When they were alone in the hallway, Izaya spoke up. "You seemed uncomfortable back there."

"I wasn't."

Izaya smirked, catching the irritated undertone in his voice. "I've had sex with her a few times," he said nonchalantly.

The boy clenched his teeth. "Yes, I got that."

"You're upset by it."

"It doesn't upset me. You can sleep with whoever you want to, and I'm sure you have up until now. I assume our deal is exclusive."

"It's not, actually. But you meet my needs well enough that I don't really want anyone else. You don't have to be jealous; you're the only one right now."

"I'm not jealous! You and I have an agreement, that's all this is. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't bound to you by a contract."

Izaya opened the door and gestured for him to go inside. Kida set his bag down and decided to explore the beautiful room. He didn't get far, though. He was pinned to the wall the moment the door was shut. "I disagree. Now that you know how I can make you feel, you don't want to stop. You can deny it, but you'd come right back if I gave you the option to leave. It was inevitable, you know."

"Wh-what was?"

Izaya kissed his neck. "You've fallen for me."

Kida pushed him away. He wasn't actually strong enough to do this, and realized the demon was humoring him by moving back slightly. "I'm not in love with you!"

"I didn't say you were. I'm saying that you _want_ me. Not just sexually, but romantically as well. You don't have to be in love to feel this way. I'm different than everybody else, and you're drawn to me because of it. I'm attractive, skilled in bed, and care for you."

Kida blushed. "None of that is true."

"Why were you jealous, then?"

"Why did you kill the men that touched me?"

Izaya grinned. "I suppose my previous answer to that was rather vague. Think of yourself as my prized possession. _You are mine._ I'll do everything in my power to protect you from any kind of harm. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Except for you, of course."

The demon's smile grew. He lifted the boy's chin with a slim finger. "Only if you misbehave."

Kida brushed him off and turned his head to the side.

Izaya licked his lips. He grasped the teen's shoulders and pushed him further into the wall. At a speed only a demon could manage, he bit into Kida's neck and started to feed.

Kida cried out and attempted to push him away, but the demon was too strong. He shuffled his feet back, thinking that he might be able to kick him off. Before he could raise them, though, Izaya shifted forward, pressing his body against the boy's.

"Let me go!" He squirmed as much as possible. "Get off!"

Izaya growled. "Shut up or people will hear you."

"Maybe I'll scream for help, then."

The raven moved away from the teen's neck and slapped a hand over his mouth. As Kida feared, his eyes were entirely red. Blood rimmed his lips and teeth. "If you tell someone what's really going on between us, I will immediately void the contract and kill you in the most excruciating way possible. I didn't ask for your opinion. I'll take my hand away, but only if you stay quiet."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and licked the hand on his mouth. When the demon didn't react, he tugged on it.

Izaya smiled. "You aren't capable of freeing yourself. Just know that the more you struggle, the more force I'll have to use to keep you in place."

Kida spoke a muffled plea. Tears rolled down his face. He stared at the expressionless demon before him and realized that he truly was a bloodthirsty monster. He pretended to care, but all he wanted was sex and blood. It was more convenient if he complied, but the creature would take whatever he wanted whether or not he obeyed. The boy grew quiet, and his hands loosened their grip on the demon's arm. Movement only came from his eyes; he couldn't stop himself from crying. He knew that Izaya wouldn't hurt him if he was submissive, but it was terrifying that he had no control. He figured that it would probably be in his best interest to just let the demon take whatever he wanted. That, and the saliva was starting to drug him, causing his thoughts of resistance to blur.

The demon felt him relax. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth and kissed just above where his teeth had penetrated. "That's right. You know I can make it feel good if you cooperate, Masaomi." He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and bit down again.

Kida flinched, but he didn't try to stop Izaya. He understood how helpless he was. The creature was stronger and faster than him; superior in every way. However, he didn't really have a reason to fear the demon—he was the meal.

For a moment, he wondered if he had made a mistake. Was his life was worth less than a woman over twice his age? It was his mother, but she had already lived a long, happy life. He had less than three years—he knew the exact date he would die. Those last years would be spent with a demon that had full power over what he did, unless he wanted to spend time being tortured in hell. He was already dead. Not in a literal sense, not even emotionally, but he knew that his life was over the second he walked into the apartment. When he started to study demonology in school, he was desperate enough to search for how contracts were formed, determined enough to find one, and insane enough to follow through with it. He put himself in this position.

His hands slipped to his sides, and he shut his eyes, hoping that might stop his tears. It worked, and he stared up at the ceiling, wondering when the demon would finish.

Izaya unlatched from the boy's neck and looked at him attentively. "Did I take too much? It hasn't been very long…"

"No," he replied with a detached voice. "I'm fine. You can keep going."

"Now you're starting to feel it, hm?" He grinned.

"Yeah…"

Izaya looked at him concernedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just do whatever you want; I won't try to stop you."

The raven's face twisted into an expression of confusion. "I'm…unfamiliar with this emotion. Did I hurt you somehow?"

His eyes watered again. "No," Kida croaked.

"Are you sad? Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sad."

He paused. "You're dissociating, then?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I understand now. You're ignoring your feelings; closing yourself off to emotions."

"No, Izaya. I'm not dissociating. It's called acceptance. I brought all of this upon myself, and I have to deal with it. Like you said, I'm your possession. You can and will do whatever you want with me. If I cooperate, you're less likely to injure me."

Izaya frowned, clearly upset with the boy's outlook. He quickly recovered, giving him soft eyes. "Masaomi, there's nothing to _deal with_. We've got a good thing going here. You want me, and I want you. I can make you happy; you'll like spending time with me. Things seem bleak right now, but you'll pull through. You've always been so brave; I admire that. Don't think in that way, alright?"

"Why not? I'm giving myself to you; letting you know that I will never refuse you. Isn't that what you want?"

The demon dug his fingernails into the wall. "No. I want a human that shows me emotion. You're interesting to me—don't change. I want you to resist and beg; be happy and sad."

"Right." Kida smiled. "I forgot. Half of the fun is manipulating my emotions."

The older male tensed. None of this was playing out as he'd planned. "Stop this."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." When he looked at the boy, his eyes were desperate. "Don't close yourself off. This is just a rough time for you; it will pass."

"It's not going to pass, Izaya. I'm done pretending that I have control. I'm nothing to you, and I've accepted that."

Izaya dug deeper into the wall. "You aren't _nothing _to me. Don't say that."

"I'm your food and your sex toy."

"Enough!" He looked at the boy after his outburst, surprised to see no reaction.

"Are we done, or do you want to continue?" When he didn't receive a reply, he ducked beneath the arms and walked away.

Things weren't going his way, and he wasn't going to let it continue. Izaya quickly came up with a last attempt to stop Kida.

"Masaomi, wait."

Kida turned around and looked at him emotionlessly.

Izaya moved in front of him and laced their fingers together. He rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "Don't leave."

Kida faltered. He knew that he couldn't get caught in his web of lies and mock-affection, but everything about the current Izaya—his slumped posture, unsteady voice, staggered breathing—told him that something was different. _Is this another trick? It feels real, but I've been fooled before..._

"W-why?" He said in the most even voice he could gather.

Izaya looked directly into Kida's eyes and spoke unwaveringly. "I need you."

Kida blushed. "Need...me?"

He brushed the hair from Kida's eyes and kissed his forehead. "You're different. You...do things to me that I can't explain. I don't know why I feel like this." Izaya dropped to his knees and hugged the boy's waist. "Don't do this. I can treat you better, okay?"

Kida stood in shock, unable to move or speak. There was no possible way Izaya could be lying about all that. His voice was strained and pleading. This was a side of the informant he never knew existed. He wanted to ask 'are you serious?' or 'what the hell is going on?' but concluded that neither would be acceptable in the current situation.

"Okay."

Izaya stood and took his face in both hands. He kissed the boy passionately, moving his tongue deeper and deeper, savoring Kida's taste. The younger male wasn't sure of what just happened between them, but the new desire for his lover was overwhelming.

Without thinking, words spilled out of his mouth. "Izaya, I… I think I might be… in love with you." He wasn't even sure if that was true, but it was what his brain had been considering at the moment he'd lost control of his vocal chords.

"Masaomi..."

The raven decided to reply with another kiss, assuming his confession was more than adequate for the boy to accept. He wouldn't say that he loved him; he wouldn't resort to that. He had been able to manipulate him out of the mess, but if he pushed too much, there was no way to escape the consequences. He'd told the boy just enough to bring him back, and possibly had become more invested in the relationship Kida was quickly forming in his mind.

Kida rested his head on the older male's chest. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his sweet-smelling shirt. "I'm sorry for acting so coldly."

Izaya patted his head. "It's alright. I should've…told you that sooner."

"Do you love me?"

Izaya faltered. He really didn't want to say yes; it would involve far too much work to fake that kind of relationship. However, saying no would just drive him further away. "I… I don't know what I feel. I wish I had an answer, but I don't. All I know is that I want you to stay by my side, and not just because of the contract."

"Okay. Thank you for being honest. I'm glad that you told me."

He let go of the teen and resolved to change the mood. "Do you want to go relax outside?"

Kida smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. I'll go get changed."

After the boy was out of sight, Izaya placed a hand on the wall and leaned against it. Faking all of that had been difficult, in a way that he hadn't experienced before. He felt some kind of pity for the boy. Sure, he loved manipulating him, but Kida had gone through his life in constant pain and fear of rejection. Now he thought that someone possibly loved him, when he was really just being used. He brushed off the strange emotion as the blonde returned to the large room, wearing only a towel.

Izaya unconsciously licked his lips.

"Um, aren't you going to change?"

Without hesitation, Izaya removed all of his clothing and placed it on a nearby couch.

Kida blushed and looked away. "There are towels in the bathroom."

The older male walked towards the doors leading outside. "There's no need for towels. Our space is blocked from view; nobody else can see in. You can keep yours on if it makes you more comfortable."

Seeing it as a sort of challenge, Kida dropped the towel and followed him outside. He quickly got into the water, sitting in a spot far away from Izaya. Izaya was leaning his head against a large rock, his eyes closed. His chiseled figure was still visible through the pool, and the sunlight enhanced his subtle curves. Kida hastily brought his knees to his chest, cursing his teenage hormones for making him react to such small things. When Izaya spoke seductively or walked around with his shirt off, it never failed to make him hard. He often had to relieve himself in the bathroom or take a cold shower to avoid an embarrassing confrontation. Sure, Izaya would be happy to service him, but he would be humiliated if the informant found out how easily he turned him on.

Izaya laid an arm on the top of the pavement. The rest of him, including his eyes, remained still. "Come here, Masaomi."

"Um… I'm fine. Thanks."

The raven cracked open one eye and scrutinized him. He closed it and smiled knowingly. "Come here. I'll take care of it."

Kida blushed. _Of course he knows…_ Slowly, unsurely, he made his way across the pool and sat beside him.

Izaya curled his arm in and guided the boy into a straddling position on top of him. He licked the bruising mark on his neck and moved a hand underwater to stroke him. He felt Kida flinch from the strange feeling, but he only sped up his movements.

The blonde bucked into the informant's hand and groaned quietly. "I-Izaya, I'll…get the water—hnn—dirty."

"You'd better not come, then."

Kida pawed at his shoulder. "Izaya, stop. I'm going to…come."

"No." Izaya's voice was stern and unyielding. It made him shiver. His strokes slowed until they stopped completely. He trailed his hand to Kida's backside and thrusted a finger inside him.

The teen tried to keep still, but he wasn't used to the feeling yet. He and Izaya only had sex six or seven times, and he'd never been with anyone else. He bit his lip and arched his back when a second finger was inserted and his prostate was found. He rested his head on the raven's shoulder. "Izaya," he breathed. "Can we go somewhere else? Please."

"Aren't you excited by being outside? Anyone could hear your moans and pleads. Do you feel like a naughty boy, Masaomi?"

Kida inhaled sharply and blushed profusely. He pushed back into the fingers. "D-don't say those…hah…things."

Izaya licked his ear. "Does it turn you on when I speak to you like this? You _are_ a naughty boy. You're practically begging for me to fuck you while we're outside. Do you want someone to catch us? Would you be aroused by being watched? You're such a whore."

"N-no… That's not true. Izaya, please—"

"Please what? You want more? You're grinding against my fingers so lewdly, looking at me lustfully. You're so dirty." He picked the boy up and placed him on the edge of the pool. "Get on your back and lift your legs." He smirked at the immediate obedience and grabbed his thighs. Due to the height difference, he had to raise the legs to meet his hips. He held them firmly to his waist, holding them high enough to leave only Kida's shoulder blades on the ground. Izaya rammed into the boy, tightening his grip due to the boy's shakiness.

Kida's hands clawed at the ground. "F-faster," he rasped. "Fuck me, hah, harder."

"With pleasure. I'll screw you like the horny little slut you are."

"Izaya… I'm going to come. I-Izaya!" Yelling his name, oblivious to the racket he was making, he came, and due to the angle he was at, it nearly squirted onto his face.

"Hmm… Good idea, Masaomi." The informant pulled out and lowered the boy's back to the ground. He placed a hand on the exhausted blonde's knee and jerked off. He also came on Kida's face, though his was purposeful. He looked down at Kida and shuddered at the sight. The teen's face was covered with his cum, his eyes were lidded and unfocused, and he panted with his mouth open.

Izaya carried him into the lavish bathroom and cleaned his face with a washcloth. Once everything was off, and Kida was no longer in a daze, the teen looked at him, shock apparent in his expression.

Blood rushed to his face, and he was grateful that the raven had given him boxers to avoid further embarrassment. No matter how many times they had sex, Kida doubted that he'd ever be comfortable with Izaya seeing him naked, especially while trying to hold a conversation. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I…didn't know that I liked that kind of thing…"

"You mean my shaming you? I had a hunch that you'd find it erotic. You want to be treated as an equal, or at least someone deserving of respect, in everyday life, but being inferior in the bedroom excites you. It's a common kink, and I'm glad that it worked out this way. I delight in dominating others, and that turns you on. Maybe we can try bondage when we return to Shinjuku, yes?"

"Um… That's…"

"You don't have to say it out loud; I won't be cruel. You're an open book; it's written on your face."

Kida sighed. "Is it really that easy to read me? I'm not able to hide anything from you?"

Izaya linked their fingers. "We've had this discussion. I'm skilled at perceiving emotions and thoughts through facial expressions and body language. Things like eye movement and slight twitches go unnoticed by humans, but they catch my eye. Oh, and though I hate to admit it, some of your actions escape my understanding. It took me a bit to figure out what you were thinking earlier today, and you often don't act the way I expect you to. Right now, I'm finding it difficult to grasp why my ability to know your thoughts and feeling bothers you. Can you explain it to me?" The last part was a lie. He completely understood why it was upsetting. However, he decided that giving him a small piece of power over the demon would give him comfort.

"Well… I think it's because humans don't want others to know some things, even if they're insignificant thoughts. It makes us feel secure that we can have secrets. Just the thought of someone knowing everything about you and every thought you have is frightening."

"Ah, that makes sense. Erm… Thank you for the explanation." He feigned his unease in being grateful.

As he anticipated, Kida smiled. "I don't suppose you thank people very often."

"It's not a habit of mine to show sincere appreciation, no."

"Well, you're welcome. You _are_ an information broker. I can only assume that learning new information pleases you."

Izaya bit back his urge to insult him for stating and obvious fact. "Yes. I enjoy learning any kind of new information."

Sometimes he didn't expect the teen's actions. He certainly hadn't predicted to be embraced in that moment. "You were right."

The demon held him close. "Of course I was. Which specific instance are you thinking of?" Izaya felt the subtle movement of a finger on his shoulder blade, signaling nervousness and slight fear.

"I don't want to leave," he whispered. "I want to believe that it's possible, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to…escape from you."

"You'll never have to leave. Our agreement is absolute. You will be with me until the end, no matter what happens. Neither I nor anyone else will ever take you from me. Do not fear loneliness for the briefest moment. I will always be here."

The younger male hugged his lover tighter. "I'm sure now."

"What are you sure of?"

Kida closed his eyes. His voice was quiet, yet it held steady resolve. "I love you."

* * *

_My dearest Masaomi, how I wish that you could find a way to escape. Yes, I write the decisions, but your personality prevents me from freeing you._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahhh! School is horrible! I had two projects and a rough draft due this week, a final paper, two projects, and a lab write-up due next week, and another project due in the foreseeable future. I swear, my teachers are trying to pile on as much work as possible in the last (completely unnecessary) two months of high school. I've been so busy :/ Well, at least Supernatural is coming back next Tuesday. All is not lost._

* * *

Kida switched off the English television show and placed his arms on the top of the couch, resting the side of his head on his hands as he watched the demon typing diligently at the table. Even away from home, he was always busy.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Many," he replied uninterestedly. When he worked, Izaya didn't take his eyes off his computer unless he was thoroughly intrigued.

"Which ones?"

"Japanese, English, Latin, Mandarin, Spanish, a few Indian languages, Russian, German, American and bits and pieces of French and Italian," he recited without thought.

"American isn't a language."

"You've obviously never been to America. They might as well have their own language with their acronyms, slang, and horribly improper grammar."

"I guess that makes sense." He paused for a moment. "How many countries have you been to?"

Again, he spoke without hesitation. "I have visited every Asian, South American, and North American country. Actually, it would take less time to tell you where I haven't been. I have yet to visit some smaller Middle Eastern countries, Madagascar, South Africa, the Czech Republic, Uzbekistan, and Bulgaria."

"You've been _everywhere_ else?"

"I've had a lot of time on my hands; that, and I don't age. If I stay in one place for too long, humans get suspicious."

"Didn't you go to Raira? How did you make yourself look like a teenager?"

"Every once in a while, I switch myself with a newborn child, and grow up as a human family's son. I had to kill them when she and her husband found out when I was fourteen. I wasn't careful enough when taking blood from my sisters as they slept. I raised the twins until a family friend adopted us."

"You...pretend to be someone's baby? And you...kill the real one?"

"I am an unsympathetic, bloodthirsty demon. Are you really surprised?"

"I guess not. What's your actual age?"

"Someone's inquisitive today." Izaya had yet to take his eyes off of his laptop. "I'm 1,128 years old."

"And you were...created? How did... I mean, who—what... Umm..." Kida trailed off, not sure how to word his question. He sank back onto the couch and played with his fingers. "Never mind." He felt arms around him for a brief moment, and then looked around and realized he'd been placed on the table. The demon stood in front of him, studying his face. He must've piqued the raven's interest.

"How do _you_ think I came to be?" he said, curiosity clear in his tone.

"I'm not sure."

"You're intelligent. Take a guess," he coaxed.

"Well... Lucifer is called the father of all demons, so...him?"

"Only the oldest demons were created that way. I'm old, but not _ancient_."

"Well, I didn't think your species could reproduce..."

"Not together. I can impregnate a woman in this form—not that I'd want to. The offspring are revolting and destructive. They usually end up slaughtering masses due to their uncontrollable sadism. Adolf Hitler was the last of the demon-human race. Hell has a rule against that now. It took a lot of work to conjure a story to cover that up."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"My 'mother' is Hell. She is a living thing. Satan grew tired of making us, and Hell didn't like that, so she made some every few years. She stopped after awhile; the youngest demons are 400 years old. Does that make sense?"

The teen nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You find it strange?" The way he spoke made it more of a statement than a question.

"It's a weird concept to grasp; all of this is difficult to understand."

Izaya brushed his lips against the boy's neck and exhaled hotly. "Well, you've got your very own demon to answer all of your questions."

Kida shuddered. He was confused to hear a chuckle. "Wh-why are you laughing?"

"You became aroused when I breathed on your neck."

"It's not just that," he said defensively.

"Oh? Please enlighten me." He used the back of his fingers to graze the boy's sides.

Kida turned bright red. "Your voice... Sometimes you speak in a way that...turns me on. I know it's kand of strange..."

Izaya smiled against his throat. "It's not strange. I know exactly what my voice does to you. What else?"

"Um, well... When you're close, I... You know."

The informant smiled at the adorable, blushing teen. "Are you nervous when I'm close to you?"

"Y-yes," he breathed shakily. Their lips were nearly touching. Kida shut his eyes and leaned forward, only to find that he had moved. The demon pecked his jaw.

"Not just yet, Masaomi."

"You...said you would never refuse me."

"I believe I said _rarely_, and I'm not refusing you; I just want to try something different." He placed a finger on the boy's lips to keep him from speaking. "Let's have some fun." He dragged his fingers up and down Kida's thigh.

The teen gasped and put his hand over Izaya's, intending to move it upwards.

He evaded the touch. "So eager... This will be more fun than I'd anticipated."

"Wh-what will?"

Izaya nipped his ear. "Take off your shirt." Once it was off, he scattered light kisses on his chest and abdomen. "Sit back and enjoy." The older male moved his lips in front of the boy's again. He undid the teen's pants at agonizingly slow pace, sure to brush over his erection as he did so. Izaya dodged Kida's approaching lips and smiled at him, crimson eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Izaya," he said breathlessly. "Let me kiss you."

"And why should I allow that?" He grasped the top of the boy's jeans and pulled him forward. "Raise your hips." He unclothed the lower half and gently caressed his upper thighs, moving inward, stopping just before he reached the throbbing length.

"Because I w-want you."

"That doesn't seem like much of an incentive for me."

"I'll do...anything," he pleaded.

"I know," Izaya whispered. He licked around an erect nipple, surrounding the sensitive flesh, but never touching it. He pulled back before Kida moved his chest upwards. "If you keep trying to force me to pleasure you, I'll have to tie you down; then you won't be able to touch me when I decide to allow it."

"Izaya, please stop. Stop teasing me," he groaned.

"Hmm, no." One of the hands on Kida's thighs moved to the area between his legs. It slid forward, and his thumb stroked the boy's taint.

Kida blushed and gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Izaya chuckled. "I presume you didn't know about this spot? It's your perineum. There are so many areas of your body you don't know can bring you pleasure. Luckily, you have a skilled sexual partner that knows every single one." He stretched out the length between the last three words for emphasis.

Kida's blush deepened when Izaya smiled at him and increased the pressure with his thumb. He suddenly took his hand away. "Touch yourself," he said in a low, seductive voice. "Move slowly. If you're too fast, I'll make you stop." The demon took out a bottle of lube and offered it to him.

The blonde went to lather his prick, but he was stopped. "Not there." The teen blushed slightly, knowing what he meant. He timidly coated his fingers and leaned back on his clean hand. He moved around, trying to get comfortable.

Izaya decided to assist him. He wrapped an arm around his waist for support; he grabbed the teen's hand and placed it on his shoulder, telling him to hold on to it; he bent the boy's knees, setting his feet on the desk, and shifted him so he was comfortably reclining on his arm.

Kida looked at the informant anxiously. It was an embarrassing situation, and the expectation in his eyes did nothing to calm his nerves. When he was told to start, he hesitated only slightly. He inserted one of his wet fingers into himself and started to move. After a few moments, a second finger was added.

Izaya caught his wrist. "Masaomi, didn't I tell you to be slow?"

The blonde lessened his movements. "S-sorry." He hit a certain spot inside him and immediately inserted a third finger for more stimulation.

The demon yanked the hand away and placed it on his shoulder. "You disobeyed again." He slid two fingers into Kida and thrusted in and out at a snail's pace. "I guess I'll have to do this myself. Besides, it's more fun this way, and I can still see your beautiful expressions."

Kida squirmed around, frustrated that he couldn't grind against the fingers in his current position. Izaya added a third finger, continuing with his slow pace. The teen groaned loudly. "More... Please, more!"

The informant sensually licked his neck, savoring his taste. He bit into the teen's neck with his human teeth and gnawed on the skin. Kida's breaths grew shorter when he started to suck on his throat.

The teen was too absorbed in the sensation on his neck to hear Izaya undo his pants and spread lube on himself. A hand was slapped over his mouth when the demon thrusted into him. His cry of surprise was muffled as he lifted from the table and slammed against a wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back when Izaya picked up a rhythm.

The hand over his mouth barely concealed his moan as he came. He slumped backwards, thankful that the strong demon was holding him up. Aware that Izaya hadn't finished as quickly as he did, Kida combed through the ebony hair and sucked on his neck, tightening his legs around the informant's waist to decrease the space between their bodies. He thought he noticed something move just above his nose, but he brushed it off as nothing and continued to lick the skin. A familiar smell wafted into his nose, and he hastily moved his mouth upwards. Izaya had slashed into the side of his neck, exposing blood. The teen assumed that he was being given a reward, and accepted it eagerly. He sucked and slurped, delighting in the strange, exotic taste of the liquid.

The demon angled his hips to hit deeper, and Kida shuddered. He moaned as he drank, and his erection returned. When the cut closed up, he was too lost in pleasure to complain.

Izaya lowered them to the ground. He leaned against the wall and placed the boy in front of him, petting his hair. "I'll give you another reward if you help me out, Masaomi~"

Without hesitation, Kida got to his knees and swallowed the older male's prick. He pumped his own as he did this, aroused by the act he was performing. Even after a few minutes passed and his mouth grew sore, he continued on. He shook as he came a second time. The moaning on Izaya's member sent him over the edge, and he released into the boy's mouth, pleased, but not surprised, when he swallowed everything. He handed Kida his pants and boxers, which had conveniently been tossed next to the spot where they'd ended up.

He drew the boy towards him, placing the teen's legs on either side of his. "Let's make a trade." He bit into his wrist and held it in front of the younger male's lips. As Kida ravished the limb, the demon moved to Kida's neck and fed.

The teen flinched, but didn't stop drinking. When the wound closed, he sat still, patiently waiting for Izaya to finish a few moments after. The demon had barely finished when Kida attacked his lips, pulling the raven on top of him. Izaya quickly took the lead, running his fingers through the boy's hair as he softly kissed him.

Izaya jumped to his feet, pulling Kida with him, hastily steadying the wobbly boy. "Get in the bedroom. Remain there until I come to get you."

The teen scurried to put his shirt on. "What? Why?"

The demon flashed red eyes at him. "Do it," he growled.

Kida nodded and hastily walked away. After a few seconds, though, he was yanked back. "There's no time. Stay behind me, and do not believe a word she says."

He noticed Izaya's nails grow to sharp points. The raven's knees were slightly bent, as if he were preparing for attack.

The doorknob rattled, but was unopened due to the lock. The door was kicked open, nearly flying off his hinges, and a petite girl walked inside. Her smooth, brunette hair reached just past her shoulders; she wore a fitted black dress; black makeup rimmed her eyes; her lips were painted a deep red. She was absolutely gorgeous. It took a few moments for Kida to recognize her.

"Rio," Izaya growled. "It's not a good time to pick a fight with me—not that it ever is."

"Yes, you're stronger than usual. The scent of his blood lingers in the air. I bet he tastes delicious. Won't you let me have a bite, Izaya, darling?"

"You aren't getting anywhere near him. He's _my prey_. Nobody else can have him."

"That only makes me want him more." In an instant, she was perched on the top of the sofa. Izaya quickly shifted to block the boy again, but Rio anticipated this and moved a second time. Kida yelped when he was pulled backwards. Slender fingers stroked where he'd been bitten seconds ago. A smile danced across her face. "He's just had your blood," she stated. "He isn't as fearful as he should be."

"R-Rio? What are you doing here?"

Izaya snatched him back and scooped him up, holding the boy close to his chest. "Your quiet classmate is one of Rio's personas. She is a demon very skilled in deception. She has chosen to grow up here, like me, and blend into society as a shy schoolgirl. As you can see, her real personality doesn't have a hint of timidity."

"She's a demon…? But why is she here?"

"Now, Masaomi-kun, it's rude to speak as if I'm not in the room. You should address me directly."

"Why are you here?" Izaya snarled.

"You know the answer."

"I'm asking for my human's sake. He isn't aware of your intentions." Kida noticed the possessive pronoun used.

"I'm here to offer you a deal, Masaomi-kun, better than anything than _he_ could give you. I'll give you fifteen years with your family and friends. You can live with them in that time; all you'll have to do is pay me visits every once in awhile so I can feed. What do you say?"

The teen didn't hesitate to answer. "No. I want to stay with Izaya. I don't want anyone or anything else."

Rio smiled. "Have you fallen in love with your demon? I hope he hasn't made you think that he feels an emotion for you in return, though he is an expert in that field. He makes men and women swoon with the bat of an eyelash. He could make someone believe their loved minutes after they've met. It's a very useful skill."

Kida flinched, but didn't reply. He knew that Izaya didn't love him, but he was convinced the raven wasn't faking the small emotions that he did have towards him.

"What have you asked of him?"

"He cured my mom of cancer. He's also going to erase my existence."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"Rio, don't," Izaya growled.

She ignored him. "Masaomi-kun, you've been deceived."

"… What?"

"You see, I recently checked in with your mother. It seems that her pain has lessened, so she went to the doctor to see if the tumor was gone. Apparently, her symptoms were gone without reason; she still has cancer."

"You're lying."

"Am I? If your parents still remember you, maybe you should pay them a visit. Izaya would have no reason to oppose that if he actually followed through."

Kida looked up at the demon holding him. "Izaya, she's lying, right?" he asked shakily.

Izaya tightened his grip, as if he was anticipating an escape attempt. "She has not yet been rid of her tumor. However, I've lengthened her lifespan to five years to accommodate."

"Why would you do that?" Kida croaked. Izaya never lied to him. Even when it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he was always told the truth—at least he thought so.

The raven paused. "I…need to have something over you. If you start to consider running away, I can use it as leverage.

"You lied to me?" he questioned breathlessly. "How could you?"

"He is one of the most selfish demons I know. He thinks only of his needs."

Tears grew from the unexpected deception, but he still defended the demon. He spoke as if he were still trying to convince himself. "Izaya did what was necessary. I'm his prey, and I know that; he ensured that I wouldn't try to escape, that's all. He's still going to cure her, and he took away the pain for the time being. That's fine with me."

Izaya kissed the boy's forehead. "Get out, or I'll make you. I won't give you another chance. He won't leave me, no matter what you say."

"I disagree. Besides, I doubt you can fight well with him in your arms. You'd have to let your precious human go to take me on."

"Please, Rio. I'm 400 years your elder. I'm stronger and faster than you could ever hope to be."

"Maybe, but you'll have to let him out of your sight eventually."

"That won't happen anytime you're around."

Rio placed one hand on her hip, and gestured with the other. "I'm staying a few rooms over. I'll have opportunities. Once he realizes that I can give him a better deal, he'll forget he ever formed a contract with you."

Izaya snickered. "You don't even have the power to break the contract between us. I'm far more skilled in sorcery and deal-making."

The girl smiled. "I have my ways." She turned on her heel and headed out of the room. At the doorway, she turned around and winked at Kida. "I'll see you soon, Masaomi-kun." She shut the door, leaving the two alone.

The demon set him on the table and examined his face. "Masaomi…"

"You lied."

He grazed the teen's cheek with the back of his hand. "You're not upset about it," he stated. "You understand why I did this."

Kida pushed the hand away. "I'm upset that you lied. You're always honest with me. If you had—"

"It was better for you to not know. If I told you, you might question my concern for you; think that I don't care for you."

The boy lifted his head, tears streaming down his face. "Stop telling me lies."

"What do you mean? I just explained—"

"You don't care about me, not really. You want to protect your food from harm, but you're only humoring me with affection and gentleness."

"You don't really believe that." He grabbed one of Kida's hands, stroking it with his thumb. "I told you how I feel yesterday, remember? I'm not entirely certain of my emotions towards you, but… I'm overly fond of you. I feel more for you than I ever have for any creature."

"How do I know you're not misleading me again?"

Izaya cupped his face in his hand and kissed his wet cheek. "Well, there's no way to be sure, so you'll just have to trust me."

Kida faltered. "I don't know if I can do that." He desperately wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that the one he loved cared for him in return, even if the emotion wasn't as strong. Izaya constantly doted on him with soft touches and beautiful words. He wanted that to continue; he _needed_ that to continue. "But… I don't want things to change between us. I-I love you. I hate it, but I really love you."

Izaya smiled, glad that he'd broken through. He could easily break down the barrier between them now. "Nothing is going to change. My affection isn't feigned, Masaomi. As strange as it is for a demon, I enjoy cuddling, kissing without sex, holding you, and simply lying next to you. I have deceived you about your mother, but everything I feel for you is genuine." He leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't let her come between us. I won't let her take you from me."

Kida embraced him. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I'll never give you reason not to. Now, let's get to bed. It's late." He slid the teen forward and carried him to the bed.

"Are you really tired? You slept a few nights ago."

"No, but I'll stay until you fall asleep." He helped the boy out of his jeans, and then got under the sheets of the large mattress. Izaya pulled him close and gently played with the blonde hair. He kissed the crown of his head. "Sweet dreams, Masaomi."


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I was looking at some IzaKida fanart (as always) and saw a Neko!Masaomi picture with Izaya's hand petting his head, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Needless to say, this chapter took awhile to perfect._

_Also, I started a story about a "love" triangle between Izaya, Masaomi, and Roppi. It's called Next to You, and I'll be updating it soon. Check it out. :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Kida groaned. "You were serious about waking me up when you're bored? I don't wanna." He pulled the covers over his face.

Izaya yanked them off, and the teen hissed at the sudden cold. "Get up. We're leaving."

The boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. He scooted to the edge of the bed and watched as Izaya packed at an inhuman speed. "Why? It's barely 1:00. Can't I sleep for a few more hours? I've only slept for, like, 3 hours."

"No." He quickly clothed the boy, knowing the teen would take too long dressing on his own.

Kida grabbed the man's wrist as he turned away. "Tell me what's going on." His eyes adjusted to the darkness. "And why are the lights off? Do you have, like, night vision?"

"Sure; you could say that," he murmured, freeing his hand. "I'll explain everything in the car. Get my jacket from the couch and put it on. Hide your face by putting the hood up."

Kida yawned and held out his arms. "I'm tired…"

Izaya ignored the gesture. "Use your legs."

The teen dropped his arms and shut his eyes. "Ugh, I feel off."

"I'm not carrying you. Now do as you're told. We're leaving in a few minutes."

He stood up slowly, wobbling as he walked. "I'm…so sleepy. This is weird."

The informant turned around and caught the boy as he fell forward. He examined him and found that his pupils were dilated, his breathing was shaky, and his pulse was very slow. "Damn it," he said under his breath. "Rio must've slipped you something when she grabbed you earlier."

"Why would she do that?" His slurred words were barely intelligible due to the drug he'd unknowingly been given. He leaned against the demon, letting the strong creature support all of his weight. His eyes were shut and his arms hung at his sides; he didn't even have the energy to grab onto his shoulders.

"She anticipated that I'd take you away tonight. However, she didn't think that I'd figure out that you're drugged."

"Drugs… Am I going to die?"

"No. I'll run some tests when we get back to the apartment to find out what she gave you; that way, we can counteract it. For now, I'll give you temporary relief." Izaya lay down on his back and pulled the teen on top of him. He slashed into his neck and brought Kida's face to the bleeding cut.

Kida drank sloppily, slurping and lapping at the liquid. After a few seconds, he felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. He gained more energy and drank with fervor. When the wound healed, his eyes were wide open; he was fully alert. "Wow. That was…effective. Does your blood have magical healing powers?"

The informant laughed. "No, but it'll give you some energy. It will neutralize the drug for awhile. C'mon, let's go."

The boy smiled and collapsed on top of the raven. "Or~ you could let me sleep, and we'll leave at a more acceptable hour."

"The effects of the blood couldn't have worn off so quickly. Get up."

"They haven't. You're just comfortable. I like you better than the bed."

Izaya sighed. "I'm well aware of that. You greatly prefer falling asleep _on_ me rather than _next to_ me. You can sleep on the ride home, alright? But we need to leave immediately. I have a car waiting."

Kida groaned, annoyed, but obeyed. He got to his feet and watched Izaya do the same. He remembered what had been asked of him earlier, and left the room to clothe himself in the informant's jacket. The blonde slipped his shoes on and pulled up the hood. He turned around to call out to the demon. "Wha—" His sentence ended in a muted shout. His shoulder blades hit the wall, and lips connected with his.

After a few short seconds, Izaya pushed off the wall and walked towards the door leading outside. Kida stood against the wall, stunned. Shaking his head, he followed the demon, quickly catching up to him. "Um… What was that for?"

Izaya linked their hands and continued on his path. "I wanted to remind you of how much you want me."

Kida blushed. "Why…?"

"Because you're a stray kitten. You're cute—everyone wants to take you home. You are easily persuaded by pretty words and gentle touches; I was letting you know that you're still my precious pet, and I will take care of you best."

The teen was becoming annoyed with the analogies Izaya used to describe him: child, possession, kitten. "Don't call me a kitten."

Izaya's eyes lit up. "Neko!Masaomi~" he said with a songlike cadence. "Maybe I can dress you up when we get home. I bet you'd look adorable with cat ears."

He rolled his eyes, cheeks turning slightly pink at the scenario playing in his head. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Masaomi, have you been taking aphrodisiacs from my medicine cabinet?" he asked groggily. His eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a small blonde on top of him.

"No. I just woke up with a hard-on." He trailed the tips of his fingers along Izaya's smooth chest. "I thought you could take care of it for me."

"We were intimate the night before. Can you not go a full day without it? I guess cuddling and kissing while watching a movie just isn't enough for you."

"I can… It's just tonight."

The demon grabbed the phone off of his nightstand and scowled. "It's 4:00. Go back to sleep. We can have sex sometime after the sun comes up."

"Aren't demons supposed to be creatures of the night?"

The raven shut his eyes. "Not necessarily. I rarely sleep, but it's nearly always at night when I do. You are unwise to wake a being that can kill you with one finger."

"You won't kill me."

"Not on purpose."

Kida groaned. "Please? I'm so horny." He slid a hand under the raven's waistband.

Izaya snatched it out and twisted the arm behind his back, all the while keeping his eyes shut. He pulled the boy's head down and kissed him briefly. "Not now."

The teen was surprised by his accurate movements. "How did you know where my head was? Your eyes are closed."

"I have a sense that humans don't. It's like echolocation, but stronger. It's active when I'm sleeping so I can wake up immediately if faced with a threat."

"So, if I walked into the bedroom while you were sleeping, would you attack me?"

"My unconscious mind doesn't consider you to be a threat to my safety. Unless you had a weapon in your hand, I would barely stir." He pushed the boy off and turned his back to him.

Kida skimmed the outline of his side. "Am I too weak?"

"You're bonded to me. I generally don't expect my contractors to have murderous intentions this early on."

"Then, towards the end—"

"Masaomi, stop talking and let me sleep."

Kida groaned. "But I'm still frustrated."

"Go to the bathroom to relieve yourself. You do it all the time due to your embarrassment of how easily I turn you on. Don't bother me until 7:00 at the earliest. I'm not expecting any clients today, so I want to sleep in."

Kids blushed. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't difficult to figure out."

"But—"

Izaya hissed and jumped on top of the boy, pinning his arms to the bed and glaring with fully red eyes. His teeth were sharp and his voice was low. "I told you to stop speaking. You can either quietly stay in the bed or leave the room. Are we clear?"

Kida shuddered. He felt his heart race and his palms sweat. His eyes terrified him, but his voice was deep and sexy, and he was sitting directly on the lump in his pants. "I-Izaya," he breathed shakily.

The demon shifted his hips and smirked at the delicious moan it elicited. He leaned down and licked the boy's neck. "You aren't scared of me?"

"I'm...getting used to it."

Izaya slid a hand down and fondled the erection through the teen's boxers. "What will you do for me if I help you out?"

"A-anything."

The informant smirked. "I'll remember that. You are currently in my debt, Masaomi Kida."

"O-okay."

Still rubbing his length, Izaya crawled backwards and circled one of Kida's nipples with his tongue. He flicked it, and the teen inhaled sharply. He dipped his hand beneath the boy's boxers and squeezed along his shaft. Hearing Kida beg for him to stop teasing, he moved lower and took out the younger male's length.

The boy gasped when a wet warmth encompassed his member. He tangled his fingers in Izaya's hair and groaned loudly. Having been very excited, Kida only lasted a minute. When he finished, he released his grip on the man's head and breathed heavily.

Izaya pulled the boy's boxers up, flopped down next to him, and closed his eyes.

Smiling at his victory, the teen rolled over to rest his head on the demon's chest.

He rubbed the blonde's back. "Goodnight, kitten."

* * *

Kida crossed his arms. "You can't be serious."

Izaya abandoned his chair to move in front of the boy on his desk. "I am, and you're in my debt. Trust me, you'll love this."

"_You'll_ love it, you creepy perv!"

The raven smiled against the blonde's neck. "I certainly will; it is a fetish of mine."

"Ugh… Can you at least tone it down? I'll put on a cat _costume_."

"Nope. I want the real thing. Hm… I need to bite you first…"

"Wait! I didn't—" Kida ended his sentence in a grunt, pain searing in his neck. He heard whispering, and his wound closed up. A tingling feeling coursed through his body. He suddenly became cognizant of nerve endings in new places. Izaya spoke, and two things on top of his head moved to hear him better. He grabbed the unknown extremities and flinched. "Nya!" Kida removed his painful grip and felt them softly. Sure enough, they were ears.

The demon caressed the tan, velvety appendages, earning him a reluctant purr-like sound. "You're too cute~"

"Izaaayaaaaaaa," he whined, pawing at his chest. "Change me back."

"No way." He tugged the boy forward and reached around him to coax a coiled tail into straightening out. He slid the golden tail between his fingers. Kida clung to his shoulders, whimpering quietly.

"S-stop! I'm sensitive there!" He tried to twist it out of the raven's range, but the agile demon caught it. He held it with a firm, yet considerate grip. "Izaayaaa," he griped again.

Izaya expertly twirled his fingers and flicked his wrist until Kida was panting, looking up at him with lidded eyes and a pink face. The informant stroked the base of the tail and licked a furry ear.

"Ahnn!" The kitten responded by grazing the demon's neck with a rough tongue. His tail twined and untwined around the male's arm in tune to the places he touched.

"Masa-chan, don't lick in one place for too long; your tongue is like sandpaper."

Kida blushed at the nickname. He batted his lashes, appearing even more adorable. "Sorry."

Izaya took a step back. "Hop on. We're going to the bed."

The teen scooted forward and wrapped his legs and arms around Izaya. He nuzzled into the informant's neck as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He was dropped on the bed, and immediately did a somersault, rolling forward and jumping into a crouching position. The kitten watched the older male take off his shirt—he did the same—and sat down in front of him, near the middle of the mattress.

Kida pounced, pushing the raven on his back. His tail twirled and swiveled in the air. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head, a coy grin covering his face.

Izaya kissed him and rubbed his ears, delighting in the hum his actions caused. He touched the new extremity and watched as it writhed around in his hand, yearning for rougher play. The demon fulfilled his unspoken request; he squeezed the tail in certain spots until he reached the tip. He stroked it between two fingers and licked an ear.

Kida yipped. "Hnnn... Feels good."

The informant kissed him again, running his tongue along the slightly sharpened canine teeth. He nibbled on the boy's lip and gently dragged sharpened nails down his back. Kida arched into the touch with a low purr.

"Izaya, more," he pleaded. The kitten clawed the demon's abdomen repeatedly.

"Alright, alright." He sat up, taking the blonde with him. He captured his waist and sucked on his neck as he removed the remaining garments from both of them. Izaya pressed his fingers to Kida's lips.

The cat took the hand in both of his and lightly chewed on them.

It wasn't what the raven was aiming for, but he allowed his fingers to be nibbled on, chuckling quietly. He scratched behind the furry ears and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll keep you like this for awhile. At least you're cute when you whine now."

Kida growled and gnawed harder. Izaya flinched. "Masa-chan, I need those fingers."

With a forlorn expression and a whimper, the kitten released the digits. He wrapped his tail around his waist and bowed his head.

The raven tilted the boy's chin up and smiled. "Shall we continue?" He leaned forward and kissed him. Saliva-covered fingers snuck around to the teen's backside and entered him. They scissored and stretched Kida at a quick pace—Izaya had waited long enough.

The kitten moaned into the demon's mouth. "Hah!" He pushed into the fingers when a third was added. A mewl escaped his throat when they were removed. He watched Izaya grab lube from his nightstand and coat his prick.

"Ready?"

Kida didn't answer. He sat on the member with a groan. He rode the man with an arched back, grinding his own length against the abdomen.

Wanting control, Izaya shifted, instantly changing their positions. He pulled the boy to his knees, watching him curve his spine, clutch onto the pillow, and rest the side of his face on it. He pumped Kida's member in time to his thrusts. The adorable kitten was a huge turn on to the demon. His face was flushed pink; his mouth was open to release unrestrained human and cat-like noises of pleasure, along with drooling and panting; lidded chestnut eyes gleamed with lust; ears and a tail quivered as he was rammed into. The demon had to focus in order to not finish quickly; he wanted to extend the experience for as long as possible. He barely contained himself when he felt walls contract around him.

"Izaya," Kida groaned as he finished, sticky liquid spilling onto the sheets and his stomach. He stayed as he was, allowing Izaya to continue. After a minute, the demon grabbed his tail at the same moment he hit a sensitive spot inside him. His eyes flew open and his erection returned. "Nya! Iza~yaa—hah..."

The informant—still inside Kida—sat down, bringing the kitten down on his lap. He gripped the teen's hips and bounced him, knowing that his partner was too exhausted to do it completely on his own.

The boy rocked back and forth, clutching the demon's knees, helping out as much as he could. As he was repeatedly impaled, he thought of how sore he would be later. The bracing marks on his hips would bruise, his thigh muscles would be impaired, and his backside would ache for hours—If not days. Izaya was sometimes rough, but never to the current degree. He had voiced his fetish for some kind of cat cosplay or magic, and Kida concluded that his appearance and behavior must've had a profound impact. His own loud mewl snapped tore him from his thoughts as he climaxed again.

This time, Izaya failed to control his body as the blonde shook and tensed. He emptied inside him, bucking his hips to ride out his orgasm. When he was finished, he lifted the boy and placed him on the bed.

Unable to find the strength to even sit upright, the cat collapsed onto his side, eyes glassy and breath heavy. He didn't dare move, understanding that he would probably be in a lot of pain if he did.

Izaya soothingly stroked his back. "Was that good for you?"

"So...rough," he breathed. He moved slightly and immediately regretted it. "Hurts," he whined.

"Ah... Sorry about that; you really turned me on."

"I assumed as much."

"C'mon." He tenderly gathered the boy into his arms, moving slower when Kida winced. "Let's take a shower."

"No, I want to rest," he objected weakly, tightly holding onto the older male as he was carried into the bathroom. "I'm too tired."

"I'll clean you while sit down. You're all sticky; you need to be washed."

Despite the throbbing pain, Kida insistently pawed at his chest. "I don't want to take a shower!"

Izaya grinned knowingly. "Ah, does my tiny kitten not want to get wet?" He set him on the tile and shut the shower door.

He frowned. "Don't mock me—and don't call me a kitten! I'm a human." He crossed his arms childishly.

The demon tapped his nose. "So precious... You're both right now, Masa-chan."

"Don't call me that either!"

Izaya turned on the water, which streamed down on Kida. He dragged the boy slightly forward to remove him from the downpour, holding him still as he hissed and thrashed. After a few moments, the rebellion stopped, and the blonde whimpered motionlessly. He brushed the wet hair from his forehead. "Now this isn't—" He stopped talking when he saw the boy's face.

The blonde's lip quivered and tears escaped his big, sad eyes; ears lay flat against his hair; he shakily held his tail, trying to keep it out of the water. He mewed softly, gazing into the crimson eyes of his lover.

The demon raised his eyebrows in surprise. A foreign feeling somewhere between sadness and guilt crept into his mind. Shaking off the strange emotion, he kissed the cheek of the crying kitten. "There, there. I'll be quick."

The boy stayed mostly silent as he was washed, only sniveling a bit and mewling when his sensitive new appendages were touched.

Izaya dried him off and dressed him in a t-shirt and sweatpants—the most comfortable clothing he could find to prevent his tail from being squished. He carried him around due to the pain from earlier. They ended up on the couch with the kitten curled up in his lap.

Kida purred as his ears were given attention, silently licking Izaya's neck in what the feline part of him considered appreciation. His ears unconsciously turned as a voice spoke.

The informant held his arm in the air, amused as he grabbed and lightly gnawed on it. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Kida removed his mouth. "How long are you going to keep me like this?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hm... Well, are you enjoying it?"

"I don't know. It just feels...weird, different."

Izaya ruffled the golden hair. "That's because you have new thoughts, urges, and extremities. You are a human with cat-like qualities; they sometimes contradict."

Kida dug his knuckles into the man's chest, moving them around as if he was stretching out and retracting claws—which he didn't have. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm giving you the choice. I'd rather keep you like this for a long time—If not until our contract ends, but I won't force you to remain feline if you don't want to."

"Why are you letting me decide? I mean, you pretty much _own_ me."

"As I've said numerous times, it is easier for both of us if you cooperate with me. Therefore, I must be considerate of your wants and needs. I'm not going to force you into this. Unless, that is, you like being my adorable kitten." He tickled beneath his chin and kissed an ear.

Kida blushed. Though having ears and a tail was strange, it wasn't horrible. "Um... Maybe just for awhile longer...?"

Izaya tousled the blonde hair and held him closer. He smiled, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "This is going to be so much fun, Masa-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

Kida rubbed his head against Izaya's leg and mewed. The man had been working all day, and his feline need to be given attention had slowly grown to the point where he could no longer control it. "Izayaaa," he wailed. The informant, typing away at his computer, ignored him. Growling, he bit his leg.

Izaya cried out in shock and kicked the cat aside. "Bad kitty!" He pointed at the couch. "Go sit over there."

The blonde, sulking, walked to the couch and curled up on it. He had taken a nap earlier, so he couldn't fall asleep again. With a groan, he got to his knees and set his chin on the top of the couch, watching the demon work. He idly twirled his tail in the air as he looked, experimentally yowling quietly, seeing if his griping would do him any good. He firmly shut his mouth when Izaya shot him a glare. The teen gazed silently, wondering when he'd be finished. Bored, he chewed on the furniture, earning him a sharp reprimand. Crying softly—without tears, as a cat would—he collapsed onto the couch and played with his tail. He grabbed and stroked it in different places, not yet used to the sensitive appendage. His hand slid from base to tip while he shuddered and mewled. He repeated the action a few times, gripping tighter each time, which resulted in more intense shivers and louder noises.

Curious, Izaya shut his laptop and strolled towards the kitten. Holding back a smile, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat to announce his presence. He looked on as the boy's ears swiveled towards him. Kida let go of his tail and looked up sheepishly. "Don't bother while I'm working. I don't like interruptions when I'm in the middle of something important. Learn how to behave properly."

"Sorry…" When the raven sat down, he rested his head in his lap. He shut his eyes and purred contently as his ears were stroked. His tail caressed Izaya's face and neck. He yelped when it was grabbed.

"What do you want to do, Masa-chan?"

Kida sat cross legged next to his lover. "I want to play." He brought one of Izaya's hands to his mouth and chewed on two fingers.

"What do you want to play with?"

The blonde shrugged. His chestnut eyes gleamed when his ears were scratched. He removed the fingers from his mouth just long enough to speak. "I don't know. I just feel like…playing." He returned to gnawing, making sure to avoid using his canine teeth.

"Well… Were you thinking of me, or some object?"

Kida shrugged again, not sure of exactly what he wanted. The word _play_ had simply popped into his head; he didn't know what it meant.

"Should I get a laser pointer or a ball of yarn?"

He frowned. "Don't belittle me. I'm not really a cat, you know."

An idea occurred to the demon. "Let's play 'catch.'"

"Hm?" The blonde fell sideways slightly and realized the creature he'd been leaning against was no longer there. He looked around the apartment and saw him perched on his desk.

"Come get me."

A mischievous fire danced in the kitten's eyes. He still wasn't as fast as Izaya, but he was quicker than his normal, human self. He leaped over the couch and bounded towards the desk. When he arrived, it was deserted.

The informant sat on the stairs, pretending to yawn. "Too slow," he teased.

Kida dashed towards him on all fours. He reached the stairs and yipped in disappointment, finding that the older male had moved once again.

Izaya swiveled around in his chair. "C'mon, Masa-chan, try harder!"

With a determined look, he rushed over to the chair. It spun around, empty. "Nya, you're too fast," he whined.

"No. You're too slow."

Without hesitation, Kida blindly followed his ears to the noise. By the time Izaya realized that he'd been found, the kitten was sitting on top of him, pinning him to the couch victoriously. His tail whipped back and forth and his ears perked up. "_Now_ who's too slow?"

The raven grinned. "Bravo—you win. Now what?"

Kida looked at him briefly, his head tilted and a playful smile growing. He liked how Izaya was treating him. Since he had been turned into a cat-human hybrid, the demon had been sweet and attentive—more genuine than when he was simply a human. If he was going to be treated in that way for as long as he remained a cat, he supposed that having ears and a tail would be worth the creature's affections. Still, he missed being his normal self—he would never be completely used to all of his inner and outer feline qualities. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to Izaya's. The creature, expecting this, ruffled the teen's hair and explored the mouth with his long tongue.

The younger male's ears twitched, and he sat up, looking at the informant questioningly. Rave music resounded through the apartment.

"As a cat," he explained, "you are more agile and graceful. Therefore, you are probably a good dancer. Have you ever been to a bar or club?"

He shook his head. "You want to…dance?"

"Kind of." The demon got to his feet, pulling the boy with him. "You'll see." He grasped the teen's hips and pulled him forward so their bodies were pressed together. He tightened his hold and grinded against Kida to the beat.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck and returned the action. The raven abruptly spun him around. Picking up on his intentions, the blonde placed his hands over the ones on his pelvis and circled his hips, using his backside to put sufficient pressure on his partner's tented crotch. He curled his tail around the demon's neck and moaned erotically. He bent at the waist and dropped to the floor, sticking his ass in the air as he slowly returned to his previous position.

Izaya removed both of their shirts and delighted in the feeling of their bare, sweating skin rubbing together. He breathed shakily as the boy tried various moves, each one bringing him incredible pleasure. Unable to contain himself any longer, he removed the teen's remaining garments and dashed to the bedroom to get lubricant, moving too fast for Kida too even notice his absence. He unzipped his jeans, pulled out his shaft, and covered it with lube. He scooped the boy up, placing his legs on his shoulders and instantly capturing his waist to save him from falling.

"Kya! What are you doing?" he exclaimed. He held onto Izaya's shoulders tightly. He made a choking noise as he was impaled. "Nnnggghh—too much!"

"Don't worry; I promise not to tear you in half," he said half-jokingly. However, his strength was always a concern when dealing with fragile Kida. He had to remain in control at all times to prevent serious injury.

"N-no! St…op. Put me down!"

Izaya ceased his thrusts, annoyed but still attentive. "What is it?"

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He was embarrassed, in pain, and in fear of upsetting the creature. He lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, his knees met the couch. The teen pushed himself to his hands and knees, glancing back at the raven.

Izaya kissed the boy's shoulder. "Better?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Go ahead."

Izaya moved with less force, giving the teen's bruised hips a break by using his shoulders to stay steady. He curled forward, grinding against the stiffened tail to give the boy optimal pleasure. Paying attention to the blonde's response, he sped up. There was a positive reaction: he moaned loudly and his tail quivered. The boy orgasmed with a loud cry, the older male following soon after.

The raven sat back, watching the curled up kitten leaking white fluid onto the couch. "Tch. We should probably start using condoms if we aren't in bed or the shower."

Kida didn't hear him. His ears twitched as he made soft mewing sounds.

"I'll be right back." He zipped his jeans and left the room, turning off the music on his way. He returned with towels and washcloths. The couch was cleaned first; then it was Masaomi's turn. "You'd better be grateful to me for this. I'm washing you with these instead of throwing you into the shower—as I should."

Kida sat still and purred in appreciation. When everything was discarded and he was clothed, Izaya sat down. The kitten jumped onto his lap and licked his cheek with a rough tongue. "Thank you~" As they had earlier, honey eyes locked onto crimson irises for a prolonged period. He noticed something flicker in the raven's eyes.

"You enjoy how I act towards you when you're a kitten?" he asked, though both males knew the answer. He idly twirled the tan tail between his fingers.

Kida nodded. "You treat me differently. I mean, you were mostly thoughtful and nice before this, but it seems more…real now."

"The way you submit so easily in this form is pleasing to me. Also, it really turns me on. However, you can go back to your normal self at any time, and I won't be upset by it." He pulled the boy closer and stroked his back. "You have a great fear of abandonment, and since I'm the only being in your life, you're afraid that you'll disappoint me, and I'll leave you," he explained. He had a way of explaining Kida's thoughts without sounding condescending. "This fear is irrational, and you know that; I will not leave you because of our contract. Despite this, you're afraid that I will become absent on an emotional level, and you'll be stuck here, feeling alone, though I'm still physically here. Well, Masa-chan," he said, scratching the cat's ears, "don't worry about any of that. If I couldn't handle cohabitating with you—showing you affection and accommodating to your physical and emotional needs—for three years, I wouldn't have agreed to the deal. I'm fond of you, and there's not much you could do to change that. You put salt in my water and I left you intact; that has to count for something."

"So…" Kida twiddled his fingers nervously as he spoke—which wasn't unnoticed by Izaya, as he grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. "It's okay for me to go back to being normal?" he inquired quietly, carefully listening for any signs of disappointment or resentment.

"Yes, that's fine. I can do it now, if you please."

Kida exhaled, relieved. Though he distantly knew that the demon could easily cover up his emotions, it was comforting not to hear any kind of depressed or angry undertones. "Well… Please change me back, then—please."

Izaya bit into his neck. The teen had to cling to the raven's shoulders to keep from moving away—the demon hadn't fed for over a week, and he nearly forgot that he even needed blood. He groaned as saliva trickled into and around the wound—he'd also nearly forgotten about the pleasure it brought him. After awhile, the creature kissed his neck and whispered into the skin. Izaya licked his ear, and he was surprised to find that the appendage was on the side of his head; his tail was also gone.

Kida moved away and studied the informant's face.

Izaya kissed his temple. "You can stop checking if I'm upset—I'm not. However, I'm still hungry…"

The teen parted the older male's legs and sat between them, comfortably resting his back against the warm chest. He tilted his head to the side, resting it on the demon's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Pleased, Izaya licked the barely healed wound and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He bit down into the same spot and fed, noting the boy's flinch and comprehending it as a sign that he shouldn't dig his fangs in so deep next time. He retracted them, replacing fangs with lips and a tongue. He pulled away when he heard the boy mumble something. Looking at the small teen, he noticed that he'd fallen asleep—not surprising, given their previous, strenuous activities.

"Izaya," he mumbled again. "I love you."

He looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Love, hm?" he said to himself. "What does that mean to humans? What does that mean to _this_ human? You think I love you, don't you?" Glancing down at the peaceful teen, his heart skipped a beat. "Interesting…" he continued. "I wonder if a demon could love. Hm… If a demon could love, I'd certainly love you. Maybe I do, then." Izaya kissed Kida's cheek and rested his head on top of the boy's. "Maybe I love you, Masaomi."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

A tall blonde stalked into the apartment, loudly shutting the door behind him. "I'm going to kill you, flea!"

Izaya's infamous smirk spread across his face. "Oh? And how has that worked out for you so far?"

Shizuo clenched his fists. "I'm not going to let you get away with this. You're the most revolting thing I've ever met."

He immediately understood the topic of the conversation. "I didn't seek him out. He came to me, and entered our contract fully aware of my conditions. He barely flinched when I told him everything."

"That doesn't make it alright. He's a minor. Break the contract."

Izaya stood and placed his hands on his desk, looking at the being across the table. "He's nearly 17; he won't be a minor for long. You know very well that I don't go for teenagers. However, Masaomi is special. He has an alluring quality I can't quite put words to. I had to make an exception."

Shizuo's glare was unwavering. "You're sexually abusing him. I can't allow that."

"Tch. Angels really are bothersome creatures," he mumbled. "You think that you're better than everyone else. '_I won't allow that_.'" He adjusted his irritated tone. "I'm taking good care of him, Shizu-chan. I've given him a home, food, entertainment, and even a considerable amount of affection."

"Affection? Nobody wants what you consider affection."

"On the contrary, I know the closeness humans desire. I know the closeness _Masaomi_ desires. I watch movies and cuddle with him, take him out places, and permit kisses and gentle touches without an expectation of sex afterwards."

The other male scowled. "I've seen how you work. That won't last long."

"Do you really expect me to terminate the contract? I'm not guilty about any of this. In case you've forgotten, I _am_ sin. Besides, I'm not slaughtering the masses. I've made a civilized deal."

"I'll find a way to keep him from you."

Izaya returned to his swivel chair. "You want to steal a demon's prey? I'd like to see you try."

The door slammed shut, and the two beings turned their heads to see Kida glaring at Shizuo. He hastily moved forward until he was in front of Izaya. Placing his legs on either side of the raven, he whispered, almost inaudibly, "_Mine_," and then kissed him hungrily. He groaned exaggeratedly when the older male recovered and attacked his mouth with greater intensity, gripping the teen's slender hips as he did so.

Kida pulled away, breathless, looking into the deeply amused crimson eyes. After a few moments, they directed their attention to Shizuo.

Izaya spoke first. "I don't know, Shizu-chan; I think he seems fairly content in being with me. To be certain, maybe we should ask Masaomi~" He grasped the boy's chin and smiled. "Do you enjoy my company? Tell the truth."

He was slightly confused, but decided to answer without questioning his intentions. "Yes."

"Have I accommodated your needs to your expectations?"

"Above my expectations."

"Would you say that you feel unsafe with me? Do you require protection?"

"No."

"And why is that? How do you know I won't hurt you?"

"Because..." He recalled a past conversation. "I'm your...prized possession."

Izaya looked at the angel smugly. "Anything else, Shizu-chan?"

"He'll say whatever you want to hear. You have him wrapped around your finger. I won't let this continue."

The teen grabbed Izaya's shoulders possessively. "He's mine. You can't have him."

The elder males raised their eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Are you deaf? I said, _you can't have him_. Izaya doesn't need anyone other than me," he growled.

"What are you talking about?"

The demon read the teen's expression and chuckled quietly. He ran his fingers through the golden hair and kissed his cheek. "It appears Masaomi is under the impression that you're fucking me, or at least trying to."

"What the hell? How could I ever do that with such a despicable creature?"

The teen paused. "Wait, you two aren't having sex?"

"No," the raven answered plainly. "Why do you think that?"

A blush rose to the boy's cheeks as he realized his embarrassing mistake. "Um... Well, Shizuo has been coming over a lot when I'm not here, and you've been less...lustful lately. I guess I just assumed..."

"He's been paying me visits in the hope that I will end our contract. He thinks I'm not good for you—I'm not, but you aren't opposed to what we're doing. I'd say it's consensual about ninety-three percent of the time." The demon groped his ass and dragged his teeth along his neck. "So you've been feeling neglected? I'll be sure to make up for that in the next few days."

"I'm warning you, Izaya. Let him go."

"If you try to take him, I will kill you." He undid the boy's belt and pants and pulled them down slightly. "See this? I've marked him. You can't hide my darling Masaomi from me—and he'll only escape if you capture him. He _wants_ to be with me. Even if I did break the contract, he'd stay."

"Masaomi-kun, you have to realize how wrong this is. I can help—"

"I don't want help!" he snapped. Kida lowered his voice. "I know it's wrong, but I don't care. Everything he said is true. Now leave us alone."

Izaya smiled at his forcefulness. "Yes. I think it would be best for you to go, Shizu-chan."

With a huff of disapproval, the angel spun on his heel and left.

The raven looked at the teen curiously. "You told him that I'm yours."

Kida averted his eyes in embarrassment and slight fear. It was definitely not his place to claim Izaya as his. "I-I'm sorry. I was just—"

He briefly kissed the teen to silence him. "I can be yours, if that's what you want. You said it yourself: I don't need anyone else because you're always here. Until your time is up, you'll belong to me, and I'll belong to you."

"Izaya, I love you."

"I know."

The blonde smiled faintly, and then looked away with a forlorn expression.

Izaya touched his cheek, already knowing the answer to his next question. "What is it?"

"It's just..." He laughed quietly. "This wasn't supposed to happen. And now I've lost the strength to fight it... Never mind. Forget that I said anything."

"Tell me."

Kida rested his head on the raven's shoulder. "I wish that you could say it too."

Izaya stroked his back. "I will if you desire it, but the words would hold no meaning."

He used a finger to trace intricate patterns on the fabric covering Izaya's chest. "What if you do feel that way, but you just don't know? I remember you telling me that everyone perceives it differently. I mean... Maybe, in a way, you might...?"

"Masaomi, I'm not human; I don't have the ability to love. It's a foreign emotion to me. Don't take it personally; that's simply the way I am."

"Can't you care for someone?"

"Hmm... Yes, somewhat. It's not a very strong feeling, though. It would be a slight attachment, at most."

"Don't you care for me? Outside of being your prey, I mean."

"I suppose I do. You're different from the other humans—you're special."

Kida smiled. "That's the closest you can get, right? Then, by a stretch, could you say that you love me?"

Izaya let out an amused breath and embraced him. His dislike for non-sexual physical contact had slowly washed away since he made the contract with the teen. "It's not much, but what I feel for you is probably the strongest emotion I could have towards someone. So, by your logic, yes."

Kida released himself from the arms and interlaced their fingers. "Say it." His tone was not forceful, and it was not meant as a command. It was a request, asking if Izaya could say it by his own accord.

"Masaomi, they would be empty words. I don't want you to think that I'm going to act differently towards you by saying it. My interest in you has not changed in the time we've spent together. I've had a slight fondness for you since we met. It has grown, but only slightly."

"I don't expect you to treat me differently," he insisted. "Look, I have less than three years left, and I've never felt this way before," he admitted. "It's stupid and careless, but you understand human emotions, so you know that, no matter how much I wish I could, I can't help it. It just...happened."

Izaya twirled the blonde hair between his fingers. "From the start, I told you that you can think of me as whatever you'd like, as long as you realize that I'd only slightly—if at all—reciprocate your feelings. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to say it? As long as you continue to give me access to your body, I'm fine with that."

Kida wiped away the single tear from his cheek. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"I've created a comfortable environment for you. I've shown that you can express your emotions without the fear of being made fun of. Even if I reject your feelings, our relationship won't change."

The boy lowered his head. "This isn't what I wanted."

"What _do_ you want?"

"I... I just want someone to love me," he replied faintly.

"If that is what you truly wish..." Izaya captured his waist and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Masaomi."

Kida took Izaya's face in his hands and kissed him with hunger. He was starving, and only Izaya could satisfy him.

The demon's claws grew to sharp points, and he shredded the boy's shirt. Kida tore himself away to remove Izaya's shirt. He ran his hands all over the smooth torso, memorizing the lines and curves of his sculpted body. He groaned when his throbbing member was groped through his jeans, and raised into the touch, lewdly grinding against the hand.

Having heard enough of the teen's moans to thoroughly excite him, he lifted him with one hand and unclothed his lower half with the other.

Kida stepped off the chair and fell to his knees. The older male grinned, immediately understanding what he meant to do. When his length was freed and taken in by Kida's warm mouth, he gently rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Mmmnn, Masaomi, I'm pleased. You never do this without my asking for it." He willed himself to stay still, knowing that forcing too much could result in the boy never volunteering for such an act again. He settled for rubbing his shoulder and watching the bobbing head. His work on the blonde had paid off; he was using all of the moves Izaya had used on him.

"Masaomi, that's enough. I'm about to come." His voice was even, as usual, but it held a raspy undertone. The boy didn't seem to hear him, so he pulled his head up. "You can use your hand to finish."

Kida removed the hand from his hair and proceeded to deepthroat, trying not to gag. Izaya came with staggered breaths. When the boy looked up, Izaya realized that he'd swallowed. He raised him onto his lap and stared at him with lidded eyes.

Kida smiled. "Ah, have I discovered your weakness?"

"A cute blonde eagerly deepthroating his dick is the weakness of every male—human and demon."

The boy licked his lips. "You taste good." He noticed the informant's member immediately harden, and felt his shoulders tense. "Still not satisfied, hmm? I suppose I'll have to go further."

Izaya stared at him with a burning intensity. "I like this side of you."

Kida stood and pulled Izaya's pants and boxers off. "I know." He grabbed the demon's hand and motioned for him to follow. When they reached the bedroom, the boy climbed onto his knees and elbows on the bed. He stuck his ass in the air, submitting to the older male as a dog would. "Izaya," he breathed. He handed the demon lube he'd taken from the drawer. "Fuck me. I want you inside me. Please don't make me wait any longer."

The informant coated his member and mounted him. He slid a hand down his back. "You're going to get multiple rewards for this. I'll give you whatever you want." He entered the boy slowly. Kida had asked him not to waste time with preparation, and he knew that it would be painful without. He noticed him shaking and burying his face in the sheets, whimpering quietly. Izaya stroked his back soothingly. "Try to relax. You know I won't hurt you. I'm in all the way, and I won't move until you tell me to."

Kida turned his head to the side. "Y-you can move," he breathed.

Izaya moved at a slow pace, working as if it was the boy's first time. They hadn't been intimate in days, and penetrating without any preparation was surely painful. He reached around and stroked the teen's length, keeping his rhythm until he heard a low moan. He sped up every few thrusts until he was slamming into him. The apartment was filled with moans and skin slapping against skin. Sweat rolled down Kida's body as he pushed back to meet the thrusts, making exaggerated noises to please the man.

"Fuck me...harder. Give me—hah—more."

The raven complied, nearly pulling out completely each time.

"I-Izaya... So good. Hnngg. I'm...going to come." A wave of pleasure surged through his body. He screamed the demon's name as his white fluid coated his stomach.

Kida's contracting walls sent him over the edge, and he spilled into the younger male, riding out his orgasm until he turned limp. Once he caught his breath, he flipped the boy over and pulled him to a sitting position. He pecked his lips and grabbed his hands. "Now, what do you want, Masaomi? I'll give you anything."

Still panting, Kida answered eagerly. "Y-your blood. I want...your blood." He couldn't remember the last time he'd had any. It was a nostalgic feeling—he missed it.

Izaya nodded. He lay down on the bed and used his fingernails to cut into his neck. He placed his arms at his side and allowed the boy to jump onto him and drink.

Kida instinctively pinned Izaya's arms down and placed all of his body weight on him. He drank fiercely, losing consciousness of everything else around him. All that mattered was the mouthwatering liquid dripping down his throat. He made a noise between a growl and a whimper when the wound closed and he was forced to stop.

"More...?"

"No. That's enough for now."

"But... You said I can have whatever I want."

Izaya got off of the bed and clothed his lower half. He threw the boy boxers. "And I gave it to you. I said you can have multiple rewards. I'm very pleased with your behavior, Masaomi." He returned to the bed and gathered Kida into his lap, facing him. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I want... I want you to kiss me...like you mean it." Blood rushed to his cheeks, but he kept eye contact.

Izaya smiled. The teen was predictable as ever. He brushed his thumb along his cheek and leaned in. The kiss was gentle, but still full of passion and raw desire. It reminded Kida of their encounter the morning after they made their deal. It held promises of protection and care.

The demon was skilled. He'd picked up many moves throughout his years on Earth. He was naturally seductive and talented in bed, but practice had made him even better. Kida was so easy to please that using more than a few of his advanced techniques could send him into complete bliss. Izaya had already decided to use his best moves. He alternated nibbling and licking the boy's lower lip, then sucked on his tongue. He was certain to not be sloppy with the opened-mouth kisses, keeping them very focused. He strayed from Kida's lips every once in awhile to kiss his cheek or whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

Kida pulled away after what seemed like hours. He glanced briefly at the red eyes, then turned around and rested his back against Izaya's chest. He wrapped the raven's arms around his waist and sunk into him. Closing his eyes, he smiled contently. "I love you."

Izaya already knew what the blonde would ask for next and decided to save him the embarrassment of speaking it aloud a second time. He held the boy close and kissed his temple. "I love you too, Masaomi."

His breathing slowed. "Thank you." He drifted off in the warmth of Izaya's arms.

* * *

_You guys… Have any of you seen The Amazing Spider-Man 2? If not, DON'T DO IT. My God, that was the most beautiful(ly tragic) movie I've probably ever seen. It made me cry harder than when I watch The Notebook, and that's saying something. I even noticed a grown man in the row in front of me wipe his cheek on his sleeve. I hate crying in public places—who doesn't—and, try as I might, I couldn't stop the tears. EVERYTHING WAS SAD. There were so many tortured characters (mainly Jamie Foxx) that just made me want to get up and hug them. I mean, IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY. And don't even get me started on the foreshadowing of that one song towards the middle-end of the film that I realized afterwards… _

_Hooray, more fictional characters to cry about. :3_


End file.
